Within The Shell
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: How many days could you last in this run-down place? What if theirs a bigger picture involved, and only you and your new friend could find it out? Gather your courage and find the mystery before worse can happen. A male human x female animatronic story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


To most, the idea of working the night shift at Circus Baby's Pizza World would be seen as a step down at best, or a complete dreg with absolutely nobody else hiring at worst, as whatever the reason, most would agree it's far from being at the top of their most desired jobs list.

Edward Bennington was not like most, however. While a seemingly average guy by most people's agreements, plain and fair-built with little special about his looks, Ed does have something about him that numerous people have said makes them pay attention. Not that Ed ever cared for finding out himself, but it was likely due to this that he got hired from the first place.

Edward was not born anywhere near the East Coast, but actually lived in Flagstaff Arizona, where he had the misfortune to experience the Summer Heat there. He hated the sun so much he adapted out and became a Night Owl; sleeping during the day and working at night, an action that has led some to refer to him as _Dracula_. But due to him growing tired of the endless heat he moved out East, finding a nice, quiet, and not to mention more chilled, location.

It was not long after moving here that he came across the advert for the kids entertainment restaurant. It isn't wrong to think of Ed as one of the folks that likes to learn new things, and while he doesn't have any actual degrees or such in mechanics, his eagerness led him to being hired, along with his now practically instinctual nocturnal habits. As such Ed, is genuinely excited to work as there Late Night Technician.

So it was with a smile that he stood with enthusiasm and intrigue as he was being brought down the elevator, idly looking at the posters and miscellaneous stuff on the walls, seeing the shadows of the fans spinning behind him as he listened to the robotic voice recording speak to him:

"Welcome to the first day to your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in 'Screws, Bolts and Hairpins', or if this was the result of a dare, we welcome you." Ed held back a chuckle, as it was for the middle reason he knew this place was hiring actually. "I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System, but you can call me HandUnit. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue and endless janitorial opportunities." Without a warning a sudden device brought itself up from the ground, and presented itself to him, as he looked at the drab colour and lifeless painted-on eyes.

"Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so please be careful." And Edward would have done just so if it wasn't for there being no such name written on the device at all. No label stuck on or anything, though he just shrugged at this, and preceded to type his own name instead. Again, he would have done just so; if it wasn't for the keypad continuously glitching out every half second, making it hard to decipher the letters on the screen. He typed in an E, than a D, a W, than an A-wait did he press the V instead? Hold on-where's the B? He couldn't tell if there was one on the screen as he just fumbled his name on the device as best he could and pressed enter when he was sure he had typed it in as best he could.

"It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. One moment...Welcome:"

**Eggs Benedict.**"

"Uh, excuse me; that was not what I was going fo-" His chance to correct the mistake made was interrupted by the sounds of the elevator beeping loudly, and only seconds later did the Elevator stop it's decent as some cheery jingle played in the background. Ed held his arms in confusion as the lights turned off and HandUnit continued to explain in it's simplistic voice.

"You may now open the elevator using that bright, red and obvious button. Let's get to work!" He looked around for the pushbutton, spotting it's coloured round body right by the door. How'd he miss it until now? He pressed it cleanly, watching the doors open to reveal-

A concrete wall with DANGER signs coating it, the only other thing was the large vent that seemed wide enough for him to crawl through. For a few second he just stopped and stared as the dark and tiny passageway as he thought about what events led him hear to this exact moment. Then he shrugged it off and stated "Well, they did say it would be a unique experience..." He crouched down and began making his way through the vent as HandUnit began explaining to him the purpose of it's venture, and told Ed how it was his job to get the robots back in proper order before morning.

He saw a light at the end of the tunnel, as he became thankful for finally getting out of the claustrophobic vent and into the open as he could now stand up and shake of all the excess dirt that clung to his body. And he wore fresh clothes just for today as well.

"You are now in the Primary Control Room. It's actually a crawl space between the two front showrooms. Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left." He looked out to the double windows to see the next room shrouded in pitch-darkness. "This is the Ballora Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza. Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is on stage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left." He did just so, as he looked to see the room, or at least the stage, light up, to reveal-

Nothing on the stage. There's a stage, but nothing else there.

"It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Perhaps that will put a spring back in her step." He looked at the red button underneath, but hesitated in pressing it at first. He thought over why such a shock is needed. Perhaps a vocal warning would be better suited...or something else…

It probably won't hurt all that much. Why would they need something as major as a heavy shock, it was probably more like a static shock at the most?

Not wanting to waste any more time Ed pressed the red button- only to instantly jolt away from the panel like he himself was just shocked as he watched the loud sounds of electricity hit the room, the blue glow from the sparks lit up the room as Ed just blinked in shock from.

"Let's check the light again." He pressed the light button as commanded, yet this time he could see the animatronic in person- a humanoid looking compilation of metal spinning in place like a ballerina, as her name suggested

"Excellent. Ballora is feeling like her old self again. Now, view the window to your right: this is the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light; lets see what Funtime Foxy is up to." He turned on the next one, seeing the lights flicker on the stage.

Unlike with Ballerina, he could see the animatronic in question-but not like the ballerina was after the shock. Funtime Foxy was neither dancing nor singing, instead she held her attention on the floor as she sat on the end of the stage, that it, until she reared her head up to look at him, directly at the human as she stared silently with her deep amber eyes. He knew it was just a entertainment robot, but the way she was looking at him, it seemed so...sad. Were the robots built to feel sadness, or is this just normal for them?

"Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Lets motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock." Edward hovered his finger over the button, but try as he must...he just couldn't press it. He felt guilty for almost doing so. She was just an animatronic, a robot meant to move around for kids enjoyment. Yet he couldn't bring himself shock her. Not to something as sad as her.

He looked at her as his finger barely touched the button. Her expression seemed to change the longer he stared at her, they began to soften rather, and to his surprise the animatronic stood up from her seat and moved back to her place, began to move around in her usual scripted movements. He smiled at her as he let go, the lights turning off as HandUnit continued. "It seems Funtime Foxy has seen the error of her ways and is back in perfect working order. Now, in front of you is another vent shaft; crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module." That made his small smile disappear, looking at the small vent below his feet.

He held back his sighing, not wanting to be seen as lazy on his first day, as he reluctantly pushed himself through the vent, keeping his trap shut as he reached the other side after a number of enclosed moments too long.

Similar to the room before this was a drab room polished over with lighter colours, miscellaneous knick-knacks and large glass windows that spread out for him to look at a completely dark room.

"On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's Auditorium. Let's check the light, and see what Baby is up to." He clicked the light button on the panel, but to his confusion he saw nothing in the darkness, the lights too weak and short for him to see deeper as the vast expanse of the dark room was enigmatic to him.

"Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock." He looked to the panel before him at the very same button he's been told to use more than twice now. He hesitated to press the button, his fingers ready to press but that same electricity-inducing shock, but his mind was telling him not to.

No...no, they can't feel actual pain, can they? They're just robots, machines built to entertain little ones, they can't feel emotions or think like humans. Why would anyone create them in such a way...yet, that doesn't answer why Foxy looked so solemn…

His shook his head. It isn't his position to think of such things. It's only his job to make sure they're in working order before tomorrow, that's all, the shock don't actually hurt them- maybe they're like an adrenaline rush to robots. A little pick-me-up, harmless. This was the logical reasoning he thought of before he pressed the button, the sounds of the volt shooting into the room and shocking the hidden animatronic.

"Let's try another controlled shock." HandUnit asked him as he looked to the blank silent room in front of him. Shrugging off the strange sensation he was being watched from the shadows he pressed the button again, hearing the sounds of the voltage go off for a few short seconds before becoming dead silent.

"Let's try another controlled shock." Ed blinked as he swore HandUnit spoke a little harder this time, as if annoyed with the lack of nothing happening-not that he could tell with how dark the room was. Pushing forward from this, he pressed the button again.

"Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you! That concludes you duties for the first night on the job. We don't want you to leave underwhelmed, otherwise you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow."

Ed looked up to the speakers in the room with a look of utter confusion. _That was it?_ His mind raced with a sense of doubt. _That was all I had to do. For the first night I understand taking it slow, but I wasn't even here for an hour. _For a few seconds he stood ground and waited for HandUnit to say there was more for him to do. But nothing came.

At least it was easy, more than can be said for forcing his body down into the vents as he crawled his way back into the control room and then to the elevator, taking some gratitude that at least it wasn't boring. Maybe next time, he could actually get closer to the animatronics, to meet them at least.

Yet strangely, despite him saying the robots were emotionless machines, he stopped his walk short of passing by Funtime Foxy's room, looking into the dark room as if expecting there to be something looking at him back. He felt a smile creep on his face, chuckling to himself as he realized Foxy was the only one he didn't have to shock, as she was more than willing to go back to her position without having to be shocked. She was also the only one he had seen be shown some hint of emotion to, and whether or not he believed she could feel, or understand the words he spoke, he still wished her a nice night, waving his hand before heading off through the vent.

He never saw her turn and look at him.

* * *

As the elevator took it's time to descend down the shaft Edward rubbed at the back of his neck, genuinely hoping that tonight would last longer. Wouldn't do for his rent to work only an hour a night.

"Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices, and self reflection on past mistakes. We are committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensuring that you don't get tired of the same voice every night."

The display screen appeared before him.

"Using the keypad, please select a new companion voice. For male; press 1. For female; press 2. For text-only; press 3. For other options; press 4." Ed looked a the screen, a small difficulty with how glitchy it still was, but his expression faltered as he noticed there to be a complete and total lack of any number option.

"Uhhh, HandUnit, there does not appear to be a way I can...you know-do that." He did not get a response for his statement as the screen stays as it was, those fake eyes looked at him like they were awaiting a response. He threw up his hand in defeat and with a sigh proceeded to press the letter 'W', only to immediately be hit with an error screen.

"It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I can see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for choosing:

Angsty Teen."

Ed watched the display disappear before him as he thought of what he just heard; shaking his head before trying to affirm:

"Hold, just where was the option for-"

The lights flickered off as the loud buzzing signified the elevators stop, cutting Ed off, rather rudely if he might add, as a new voice spoke to him: this one clearly female in tone.

"The elevator stopped . You know what to do. At least you should, but...I don't care. I'm not doing your job."

_Well this is going to be a swell night with that voice._ Edward thought as he pressed the open button on the elevator and began his crawl through the vent.

"Like...don't die in here, or anything. We already had to fish out a dead body from this vent before. That was not fun, and it wasted _a lot_ of my time." Ed quickly assumed she was talking about a dead rat's body and continued forward through the vent, albeit trying his best to get out of there at a quicker pace.

He had never been more glad to see dim light as he stood up after exiting the vent, coming back to the same control room from last night, completely unchanged to him.

"So now we need to do your nightly chores and such. You should check on Ballora and make she's back on her stage but...whatever." Ed exhaled, not liking this complete and total lack of enthusiasm in her voice, but thought best to ignore it and clicked the lights button.

To his surprise, Ballora was not simply on the stage but instead closer to the window, the lights behind her illuminated her as a still shadow in the darkness.

"Oh, it seems little miss high-and-mighty thinks she's too good to be on stage. Zap her, put a little motivation in her system." The human took a step back as he listened to way rather unkindly tone the robot was speaking. He hoped this was just from the tone and not in any due part a representation of HandUnit's actual distaste towards the animatronics.

He clicked the shock button as the electricity stormed the room for a few seconds, Ed already becoming used to the shocks as he remained unchanged by the sounds and lights.

But he was not, however, prepared for the next not-chirpy tone of HandUnit to instead be replaced by...a deeper, more male sounding voice. This one not even bothering to sound human as it spat out garbled words of

"**Argumentative. Standards. Elevation. Passive. Heights."**

Ed could only stay still, holding his breath as he slowly turned to the speakers in the room. He crept towards them, getting in close and tapped at the loudspeaker with his finger a couple of times, trying to figure out just what in the _fuck _that was.

"Go check in Funtime Foxy. Make sure _he's_ ready for tomorrow." The male slowly stepped away from the speaker to think on what had just transpired. Whatever was going on, this computer was either woefully ignorant of what it had been doing or just didn't even pick what was wrong.

The human hoped this place would last long enough for him to have a week's worth of work days.

He pushed this idea out of his mind to go to Foxy's panel and click the light button, where, unlike Ballora, Foxy was up on stage, acting normal.

**"Great. Great. Great."** The human kept his nerve and didn't bother to even look back at the speakers as the lights in Funtime Auditorium turned off. He was not a mechanic nor a computer repair technician, he could not fix this kind of stuff. (Though he believed a complete restart would be the only way to revamp the entire defective system.)

"There seemed to be a problem with the voice synthesizer, so default settings have been restored for the time being. Please proceed through the vent ahead of you to Circus Baby's Auditorium." HandUnit's voice changed back to normal, and for the first time Edward was glad to hears emotionless speech talk to him. No more annoying angst backtalk from a rather rude girl...and hopefully no more of that garbled mess either.

He wasted little time to crawl down the vent and headed to the other side, looking out to the dark room in front of him.

"Circus Baby had a busy day today. Let's check the light, and make sure she's in proper working order." He pressed the button, but just like last night he couldn't see in the room. Edward guessed 'fix that later' means 'completely forget about'.

"Oh Circus Baby, we aren't here to play hide and seek. Let's encourage Baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock." He tapped at the shock button, but to his confusion nothing came. He pressed it down again, this time harder, but again no electricity shot into the room. He clicked the button a few more times, feeling himself getting frustrated as the computer spoke out before his pushes jammed the button.

"Oh dear, there seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to motivate Baby. Please stand by while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, so do not be alarmed if a device or component is not activating for you. Commencing system restart."

The lights in the room all shut down as HandUnit had left, Ed listened to the sounds of the fans start to slow down and all machines turn off, leaving him in the silent dark.

Stretching his arms, Ed proceeded to place his hands on the back his head and lean on the wall, exhaling loudly as he rested casually. The human held no fear of the dark, and the many different jobs he had taken over the years had made him immune to any fear of the dark.

With his sight now weaker his other senses took over, with the smallest sounds he picked up through his ears, mostly just background ambiance from this old building, but it was from this that he almost jumped out of his position as soft, female voice echoed all around the walls from an unknown source:

"I don't recognize you. You're new here, correct? It's curious, to think of what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights here...willingly. Curiosity...ignorance..."

Ed's eyes darted around him, to see just who that was, but all around he looked and found nothing, no flicker of lights of moving shadows. He felt he was alone in this room, but the voice seemed to say otherwise.

"Yet whatever the reason, it matters not now that you are here. When that _guide _comes back online, he will tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually by crawling through Ballora's Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. He will be wrong.

Ballora won't return to her stage. You must not be caught so soon. When you crawl through Ballora's Gallery, move slowly. She won't be able to see you, but she can hear you. When you hear her music become louder, she is getting close, listening for you. Wait and be still, the move on."

Edward listened intently to every word the mysterious speaker said to him, thinking over what she was talking over. Despite the position, the voice seemed, rather...charming to him. Soft-spoken and mindful. A voice from the shadows. But the main question is the obvious one; just who was that?

The sounds of computer and machinery starting back up filled his ears as the lights flickered back one at a time, the vent's restarting it's fans and HandUnit's emotionless voice explained to him.

"Thank you for your patience with that endeavor. Unfortunately, it seems the power cannot be restarted automatically. You will have to restart the system manually. Please return to the primary control module for further analysis."

He crawled through the vent as commanded, not talking back to the computer, yet left one final look back to the Auditorium, wondering just who that voice belonged to…

As he entered the primary room he listened to HandUnit saying exactly what that voice knew he was going to say; crawling through the vent to Ballora's room and reaching the breaker room, moving as fast so to not disturb the animatronic inside.

Yet despite HandUnit's own directions, he took a note from the mysterious voice; as whoever that was seemed to be more reliable than the main computer itself. Though he knew not what was so important about dodging Ballora, he just assumed to not accidentally knock or trip her over, as he figured that ain't no way he's coming back from destroying one of their robots. That would not look good on his resume.

Pulling out the flashlight on his belt, one of the few things he was given for this job, he flicked it on and crawled through the vent to the other side. He crouched low as he looked ahead of him; not a lot to see, the room still shrouded in darkness, but across the way he could spot, the glow of the smallest light; the signal for the room.

Planted one hand forward he began his slow trek to the way room. He kept his breathing quiet as he listened to the room, as he crawled onward, he heard the music begin to rise in volume the closer he got to his destination, the light, gentle sounds that reminded him of those ballerina boxes did not hold any of they calming tone to Edward as he slowly edged his way forward, the music feeling out-of-place in this dreary cold room.

As instructed he made his movements slow, taking time with each step-and thinking of why he has to do so much crawling for a night-time shift- he payed attention the music, the sounds getting and louder and quieter as he mused that Ballora must be dancing around the whole room-for reasons he could only question with no answer.

Yet he stopped his crawl when he began to notice the music getting louder and louder...nearer and nearer. He crept low, not moving a muscle yet the music did not shorten down; the animatronic heading directly his way. His mind raced to figure out what he needed to do- neither voices explained to him what do when Ballora catches up to him. Will she fall on him, breaking herself- will _he_ be crushed under her weight? What ever would happen he did not want to see what…

**Bang bang bang!**

What sounded like metal hitting on metal echoed around the room as Ed looked around him to find just what was making that noise, yet wherever it was, it seemed to catch Ballora's attention as her music started to fade.

For the first time he was thankful for this place being as rusted as it was, the sounds of old vents falling apart was his belief to be the cause of the noise and in turn wasted no time in quickly dashing forward and to the room ahead of him, opening it up and slamming his back to the door, shutting it so he could finally catch a breath.

That whole event left his heart racing more than it should have, the scenario made him almost uncomfortable with how creepy it was. They were just robots for children to enjoy, so why did his heart beat quickly in imaging what would happen when the animatronic would theoretically catch him.

Were they...could they harm him? No, that...shouldn't be possible. Why would they be programmed that way-they're meant to entertain children, not to cause harm.

He vehemently shook his head, slapping his cheeks with both his hands as he told himself not to think about something like that and concentrate on doing his job. With a new sense of reason he looked ahead and made his way to the control panel in the middle of the room.

"You may now interface with the breaker control box. Please restart all systems before heading back. Take note that using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics." HandUnit explained to him, but despite listening, Ed's mind was more focused on the still body of Funtime Freddy in the corner of the room. Behind thick wires the animatronics stood frozen, the unsteady sparks of light from around the room casted a glow on him for merely a second each, highlighting his frame as Ed observed the bear, along with that rabbit puppet on his right arm.

He shrugged it off plainly and paid his own attention to the panel as he looked it over. Seemed simple enough; just hold down until each system is restarted. With an enthusiastic click of his knuckles Ed immediately began getting to work, pressing down on the restart button for the first room until it's complete. Easy to him.

Yet just when he was about to hold the button for the second room a sudden voice, a very high-pitched and overly cheerful one called out to him:

"Hey Freddy, say hi to our new friend." That brought his attention away from the panel as took a good look around the room. As if by a gut feeling his first thought was the lone animatronic that stood near him, but even with the flickering lights he saw that Freddy looked unmoved. There was nobody else in this room, except for him and the robot.

He quickly just threw any suspicion off as the animatronics voice acting on autopilot-or something along the lines, getting back to the panel and restarting the other systems.

"Freddy; I think that's the birthday boy over there. Shall we go give him a surprise?" The human didn't even bother to look away from his panel as he continued with his work. Not giving the robot any attention as he saw it only as a simple distraction he didn't the shadow from the lights began to slowly move, a figure creeping across the floor, heading to the human's own destination.

"_Iiii seeee yoooou._" The voice sang out, but again Edward gave it no heed as his eyes fixated solely on the panel, completely unaware of how close the figure was to him, or of how near it's hand was to his shoulder, so close, just looking to graze his clothes and-

"_Go back to sleep._" That was a new voice he hadn't heard before, as he listened for anything more. With himself too focused on the panel he didn't look away until the current system being restarted was finished, as he was already halfway through it when the voice spoke.

He studied his surroundings once more, but nothing seemed different, it was still only him and Freddy in the one, who stood seemingly unmoved from his position. He thought on that sentence-distinctly female, for sure, very soft and sweet in tone- almost like that voice from Circus Baby's Auditorium, but it didn't sound the same, this one sounding like it had a British accent to it, even. Different enough to be from someone else.

What was with these weird noises? Who had been talking to him, and how many? What was with these ghosts calls, unknown voices talking for no reason, do they try to hinder him or help him? He wasn't exactly sure which was which at this point.

But whatever it was, he had a job to do and he refused to stop it. He continued on with his work, non-stop until all systems had been rebooted. Ed felt a sense of pride with completing this task the site of all the rooms being fully restarted gave him the satisfaction that he craved from work as he lifted back the panel.

"Great job. You have completed all your task for the night. Proceed back through Ballora gallery, and we'll see you tomorrow."

As strange as it was to believe, with how...bizarre this night had been, he found himself getting a strange sense of gratitude to this place. Broken down and old as it may been, he can't exactly call working here uneventful. A very different job compared to his less-then-fun nominal night shifts he had done prier, basic night-watch or factory work. This place is in some ways a step up, or at least, to _his _mind, this is what it can be. Even if it _was _a little ominous to him.

He remembered to take heed of that mysterious woman's voice when he went into Ballora's Gallery. Turning his flashlight back on he hunkered down and started his crawl back to the central room, more carefully this time; not taking to the thought of him coming this far only to fail at the last stretch.

He listened carefully to the music, taking a moment after each step to listen for the song. It was quiet, barely audible, giving him the thankful thought she's far off, hoping she would stay that way during his slog back.

"Is someone there?" The echoed voice spoke out in someplace in the room. This one Ed guessed belonging to Ballora herself as he crept low and as silently as he can. He tried to not let it spook him as he paused when he noticed the music starting to become louder, closer.

"_It's only me._" There was that voice again, the same one he heard being whispered in the Breaker room. For some reason, it seemed to calm Edward down-perhaps being it was the most polite tone he had ever heard, at least from a machine.

"I can hear someone creeping through my room." Ballora's voice replied to the unknown speaker as the music didn't cease in getting closer. The human felt a sense of dread run through him as he began to crawl with haste, not caring about going slow this time as he knew the animatronic was making a beeline right for him. He knew not to look back, nothing awaited his sight save for the darkness as he feared the sight of seeing her coming close anyway would make his body freeze still, instead he concentrated solely on his eyes upfront, to the vent as every step he took inched him closer to escaping this place, staying as quiet as he could in the hopes she would move on.

He was so close, getting there, the music almost upon him as he reached out his hands to grab the vent and-

**Bang!**

His whole body swiveled around to look behind him as the sudden noise caught his attention firmly. It wasn't just that single sound- of what was like some kind of commotion happening behind him in the void of a room. By a flicker of light, he saw what looked like Ballora's body lying on the floor, along with two glowing circles, almost like eyes, looking at him briefly just a glimpse.

He quickly pulled himself through the vent and to the otherside, shutting the vent's door and for what felt like the first time in minutes he breathed out, taking deep breaths as he rested his hand on the window.

Only a few seconds after did he began to move off, looking out into the pitch-black room and spotting absolutely nothing. As if his working head was urging him on to do it, he looked down to the panel and clicked on the light button, highlighting the stage.

There she was, spinning around in a circle, with her ever-cheerful smile on her face, as if what had happened moments ago just...didn't happen. Like nothing had went down, and all seemed normal.

He then began to start chuckling, almost coming short of outright laughing as Edward found the comedic take on the whole situation. Of course nothing was going to happen, this was just the night shift at a kids entertainment, like he was actually going to get hurt or-dare it be said-killed. They were just robots, designed for the little ones, not mindless killing tools. He felt his laughter die down as he still stood with a smile on his face.

It certainly is an engaging experience, he could say that much. With his final task over, he headed out to the elevator and left his soft for tonight. Not knowing the growling smile from one that hid in her own darkened room.

* * *

"Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career, where you get to ask yourself; just what will I do after this?" He has already grown accustomed to HandUnit's voice module. With how forcefully cheery he made himself sound, Edward joked that if he was a person, he'd be that company suck-up who was always sporting that same shit-eating false smile every working day. "We understand the stresses of a new job, and we're here for you. To help you reach a more stable and relaxing state of mind, we can offer you several music selections to help make this elevator mind as therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, rainforest ambiance, along with a wide selection of other choices."

The tablet appeared before him.

"Using the keypad before you, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you'd prefer." Edward scratched his chin as he thought for a few seconds, before coming to an answer he figured would at least be nice to listen to: Smooth Jazz.

He began to type, in as best he can, a few letters before that oh so favorite word appeared on the screen; the green letters of 'error' now replaced the keys he was actively trying to use.

"It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting:

Porn Jazz."

Ed stared as the screen, it disappearing away after a few seconds leaving him alone. He could only roll his eyes slowly before commenting;

"Ok, and _why _do you have that as a selection here-"

"Now that you're elevator experience has been customised to so you have become thoroughly relaxed- it is worth mentioning that due to your lackluster performance yesterday, your pay has been reduced to reflect your work ethic. Please enjoy your crawl through the Control Module."

The elevator stopped as the lights when out all before Edward Bennington could take gripe with the machine.

He said nothing out loud during his drag of a crawl through the vent. The events after didn't make him so much as blink much more as he was told to check up on both Funtime Foxy and Ballora; both of whom where on their respective stages. He didn't have to check up on Baby this night; as he was told to refrain from entering unauthorized zones, of why he didn't know yet he didn't feel any need to pry any more. However, HandUnit wasn't finished with him for tonight, as he explained the employee's next new job.

"Due to an unforeseen malfunction from today's show, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance on the animatronics. It became necessary for technicians to attempt to disconnect Funtime Freddy's power module. However, due to certain circumstances they were unsuccessful in their endeavor, and letting them try again at this current moment of time would be fruitless. It is now handed on to you for the duty to help bring Funtime Freddy back to working order. To complete this, you will need to head to the Parts & Services room on the other side of Funtime Auditorium. The vent has already been opened for you."

He looked down to see the opening for him to squeeze through, into the pitch black room before him.

"Funtime Foxy is motion-activated, so it is important we keep her room dark, so as to not accidentally activate her. To help you, you have been provided with a flash beacon. Please use it if you need to get your bearings to ensure you don't bump into any tables or Foxy herself, though we do suggest to use it as sparingly as possible. Batteries for it are _not _cheap. Please proceed forward to reach Parts & Services."

As Edward knelt down and entered Foxy's room he pulled out the flash beacon and took a look around himself. Not that there was much to look at. Aiming the almost camera-looking device out in front of him he pressed the button and watched just for the shortest of a seconds the way forward lit up. Though a little hard to make out he did see the Parts & Services room at the other end of the room.

He was about to kneel, the thoughts of that mysterious voice from yesterday- the one telling him to keep low quietly- yet something stopped him. A strange sense of ease he didn't know he could have when entering this dark room. He knew he wasn't alone, Funtime Foxy was somewhere in this one, he hoped, was back on her stage...actually…

He aimed his flash beacon to where the stage and fired, for the shortest of seconds he could see the animatronic back on the stage, idly performing her routine as per normal. Seeing her doing this made him feel...safe. He felt a sense of content seeing her stood on stage, as opposed to walking around the entire room a la Ballora. He smiled, knowing full well this means less crawling on the floor like a snake.

He walked forward, taking a shot every few steps to ensure he doesn't accidentally hit anything until reaching the door, heading inside without a second glance, and not at all noticing the animatronics head turning her head to watch him leave.

Inside Ed placed the flash beacon away and pulled out his flashlight, turning it on and being met with the face of Freddy right in front of him, sitting on a bench. "Good job reaching Parts & Services." HandUnit's voice echoed in the cold room. "Funtime Freddy no longer seems to have power, making your job, just a little bit easier. The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw. To reach it, you will first need to open the face-plates. You are going to have to press the face-plates release triggers in a specific order. Locate the button on Freddy's face, just under the right cheek, and press it."

Edward followed HandUnit's instructions carefully, pressing each of the buttons until the final one, the button situated above Freddy's nose. He pressed it all the same, but instantly jerked back as the face-plates opened without any warning. His face split up, opening up in six parts as Edward stared in complete shock at what he was seeing.

Now; he was not any technician. Not an engineer or inventor, he only knew mainly just the basics about robots and machinery like anybody else. But even with his limitations of such knowledge, he could still see something off with what he was seeing. Inside Freddy's head was parts he expected him to have, pistons and wires, metallic doo-dads that serve its own purpose. But what was also inside Freddy's head contained some strange creation; gray and pale lines stretched from any on the animatronics person, looking like ribbed tubing mixed with fibers. Over the muscles was a thin membrane, transparent and slick looking. It seemed almost like it was artificial muscle, a false tissue to help move the robot. Even with this guess it did little to stop him feeling just a little concerned with it's look. The tissue seemed almost organic in looked, like it was designed after actual muscle.

"Please locate and press the small button on the underside of Freddy's endoskeleton jaw." HandUnit's voice piped up, snapping Edward out of his trance as he drifted himself away from Freddy's face. Not realizing just how close he was getting to looks at the strange appendages lining the animatronics body.

He shook his head, chalking it all up to stuff he simply didn't know about as he wavered on, looking for the release trigger on Freddy's underside. He felt a little nervous with all the artificial muscle in the robots skull, and his finger was twitching nervously as he didn't in any way want to touch that grey mass.

Once he pressed it Freddy's chest cavity opened, that same rush of air being released as Edward looked inside. Same with his head, inside Freddy's body was not just metal but more of that grey mass. However, this time Edward could see the grey mass form some kind pattern, not just symmetrical but also almost human looking in a way. It had been a long time since he's seen an anatomy model from college but even still it reminded him greatly of the muscles of a human, as Freddy looked to have both pectoral and abdominal muscles, in a way. He let a thought of wondering if the person who designed this had Giger as his last name briefly pass by on his mind.

"Remove the power module from the chest cavity." Right in the middle of Freddy's open chest was a large circle surrounding by wires, right on it a small red LED flashing with a dull glow. This one did not have any of the artificial grey tissue surrounding it, so it seemed to be an easy removal. He simply reached out to the power module and grasped his fingers on the battery-

Next thing he knew a hand had shot around and gripped itself tightly on his own arm. In shock Ed tried to jerk his hand away but it seemed impassive to the human attempts to free, his fingers still held a firm grasp on the torch. Edward let out words of question as no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pry himself from Freddy's grasp.

"The hell? Is this why the machine was being so defective today?" He questioned as he tried pull the animatronics fingers off his hand, fingers by finger yet when he tried it went right back into place before he could even pry open the next one.

"He's not defective, mister, he knows exactly what he's doing." A soft voice whispered in his ear, the same one high-pitched he heard speak a few times in the breaker room. Edward stopped his attempts to be free as he looked straight forward and was met with the sight of Bon-Bon hovering right by his face, it's natural smile held open wide as it glared at the human with it's unblinking eyes.

He actually giggled at Edward, holding his hands to his mouth like he stifling his mouth quiet. He could only once on with confusion on surprise at the incredibly human-like act. "You know, it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you." He spoke in his natural high-pitched voice as Ed felt the grip on his arm start to tighten.

"What is going on? What are you, and why isn't his hand letting go of me?" He near-shouted to the puppet as the robot watched the human helplessly try to free himself. The small animatronic watched on with his ever-present grin as he responded to the flailing mammal: "Can't let you do that. You've tried to steal something from Freddy, so it's only fair he steals something from you." Edward tried to jerk his hand away forcibly but any attempt seemed futile as his much stronger body held him in place.

"What do you want then? You want my flashlight or something?" He stopped using too much force as he realized it was a pointless waste of energy, instead choosing to barter with the talking puppet, hoping to free his hand before the circulation to his fingers is completely cut off.

"No silly, something like that wont do. You tried to take something important from my pal Freddy here, so the right thing to take from you is something as valuable in return. And it seems Freddy has caught on to it already. Ain't that right Freddy?" The helpless human looked at Freddy as it's eyes slowly spin to look at him, his open face did more than the opposite of calming his nerves.

"So now, as a response to attempting to take Freddy's power module,_ he is now-going to rip off your whole hand!_" The grip on Edward's wrist began to tighten so hard Ed screamed out in real pain, his wrist beginning to have crushing bones as he flailed around weakly, trying his hardest to pry his hand free from the squeezing grasp. He could hear Funtime Freddy let out a deep, slow chuckle as Bon-Bon giggled in it's creepily cute voice, happily watching on as Edward for such believed his hand will be destroyed from the dominating strength of the machine.

In his desperate struggles, his body let out the only word he can muster- a seemingly useless venture as he truly thought he was alone down here, save for a certain ineffective computer that refuses to help him **right now**.

At the top of his lungs the human screamed out to the world: "Help me!"

It was as if on call, as the only door smashed open, a figure rushing in inside and slammed into the animatronic throwing themselves and the machine off the table as the sudden shock to the robot made him unclutch his hand from the human as he fell back to the floor.

Edward held his wrist dearly in anguish, tears daring to fall from the still heavy pain as he sat their, panting hard as his hand shook. He had never felt such pain in his life, little cuts and clumsy scrapes were meaningless to the immense ache his hand felt. Yet even with this pain his other minds weren't dulled as he could still loud and clear the ensuring fight that was taking place in the dark just behind the table. Sounds of crashes and hits, two bodies wrestling with their strength trying to dominate one another, leaving Ed with nothing but his ears to understand the situation, his flashlight only brightening up the side of the table as he heard what sounded like Bon-Bon swearing to his opponent in it's offly cute voice.

"Were gonna rip out your fucking eyes and shove them up your cunt, you dirty-gakh!" He heard Bon-Bon spit out to his oppressor as the fight brought Edward back to the reality of the situation, the pain that coursed through his body activated the instinctual side of him; the response to flee and don't look back.

He stammered on his legs as he forced himself to his knees, easier said than done as his right arm was currently out of commission, his left keeping his weight steady as he brought himself up to his legs and limped out the door, clutching his arm all the way as the further he walked, the further the sounds of the fight began to cease, his flashlight helped to guide the way as he made a beeline straight forward to the vent on the far side.

Yet with every step he took the pain only got worse, without any way to relieve the agony still shot it's way up his arm as Ed could no longer take another step, unable to walk it off as he fell and let himself stay in the crumpled mess, lying there until the pain subsided. He held back his tears as he concentrated on letting the pain wash away in time, hoping it would come sooner as he feared whatever it was that was happening far behind would catch up to him.

However, whatever was catching up to him was closer than he first fought as it took steady steps towards him, it's light walk was slow and careful, barely audible to the echoing room, but the closer it got the louder it inevitably was to his ears until a cold sweat formed on Edward's head when he noticed he was not alone in here, that something had stopped just behind him and was currently right behind him, keeping still as the worried human felt fear drip down his chin at the presence right behind him.

He rational side was already frizzled enough from all the happenings just mere moments ago as the feared side of him, the panic state of mind he could only feel as it let loose and acted on itself- the moment a hand landed on his shoulder was the moment he turned his head around and began to scream-

Only for his mouth to be covered by a hand and hold him from screaming, wrapping it's sharpened nail fingers over his face as the figure whispered softly into his ear:

"_Do not be afraid. I promise I will not hurt you._" That voice. That tone. It was not that of Bon-Bon or Freddy, but that accented female voice he remembered softly telling Freddy to go to sleep earlier before. The same one that told Ballora it was only her when he ventured back through the gallery.

He no longer wanted to scream, shutting his mouth promptly as just one finger was now touched over his lips. "_Stay quiet, and I will get you back out. Trust me, and let me guide your hand._"

He had dropped his torch seconds ago, after the pain of his arm became too much, and he didn't bother trying to pick it back up, so the figure that spoke sweetly into his ears remanded a mystery to him. Despite this, he felt a sense of ease emanating from the unknown entity, a calming sensation that managed to lessen the pain on his arm as he concentrated on what he would call a she.

"I trust you." He whispered to the figure behind him as he shakily held out his free arm to her, as he felt a hand slowly trail it's way safely around the length of his arm until she held a firm grasp on him, intertwining her metallic but warm fingers over his as her other arm tentatively wrapped his side, holding him close as she pushed forward with him, he understood and they both took a slow trudge forward into the darkness.

Edward can still pick up sounds from off behind him, farther away, if he guessed most likely back in the Parts & Services room, sounds of crashes and yells the human could only tell where of Freddy and Bon-Bon being mad and caught in something that he hoped would entangle them long enough for his own escape.

"Were here." She announced after a few steps, the thick glass of the primary let out a weak but present glow as she slowly let him crouch to the floor and crawl through the vent, the pain of his arm, while still present, has died down now and he managed to make his way into the vent and to other side, standing up and taking a look behind him. No matter how close that figure still was, he wouldn't be able to see her as the room still laid in absolute shadows.

But now, he could finally leave, finally get out that elevator and out this buildings, partly hoping that whatever it was with Freddy was his final task for tonight, as he call to freedom sang to him, to let him get out and away…

He couldn't leave, however. Not without meeting his savior. He knelt back to the vent and with his free arm he held it outstretched in the short vent, palm open as he encouraged the female on with a "Take it."

He could hear shuffling, Ed somehow knew the figure did not walk away when he left the vent, believing the unknown person was silently watching over him, and after a few seconds a robotic hand reached out and tentatively grabbed his hand as they held wrists, and slowly, he pulled her in.

He looked over at the hand, mostly white, with pink underside and sharp-looking nails that already could state just which gender it belonged to. She kept crawling in as another hand popped out, holding onto the edge of the vent as her head popped up, only the top as he helped her pull the rest of her body in, making space and letting her stand up and look at him.

"Funtime Foxy is not supposed to be in the Primary Control Module. Please get her out of there as soon as possible." HandUnit broke the awkward silence that had feel between the two as they stared at one another. He did not need to be told who it was that stood before him as he knew the moment he saw the top of her head who it was. It could only have been her.

"It was you who saved me." This was not a question he asked her, but a statement he said to himself as he thought over the other times it was her. "It was you who came in and protected me from Freddy. Yesterday, you're voice; you told Freddy to go back to sleep, it was you who tried and stopped Ballora from catching me as well." He looked deep into her golden eyes.

"Why? Why save me? I am thankful for it, don't get me wrong but...why help me all the same?" Foxy, for her part, remained silent, mouth never opening as she listened to his words, he was staring deeply back, never flinching at all in her presence, despite all the circumstances from the last few days telling her that shouldn't be the case at least to an extent. Yet this human was completely comfortable around her, even with this being the first time the two have officially met.

She looked to his open palm, his good hand laid open as he emphasized his question with his hand-gestures, palm faced up to the ceiling. He had no qualms getting close to her, even with how dangerous she knew she was meant to be. Tentatively, she reached over with both her hands and clasped them on both sides, holding them dearly but without a single shred of force, should he desire to back his hand away. Yet he did not, if anything, the way his own fingers slowly curled over her own made herself more at ease.

"_It's because..._You were nice to me." His silence let her continue. "You didn't shock me, even when you were told to. You saw me, I know you saw me, I know you saw that way I was acting and I knew I'd get shocked but...I didn't. You did not want to hurt me, because you somehow believed I was sad. And I was..." He shook her head before she continued.

"After that, I wanted to help you. I did not want you dead, not someone who was kind to me. If I didn't help you, I knew you others would have hurt you. I did not wish for that to happen to someone like you." Foxy blinked as a small smile actually grew on his face, as if he was pleased with what he heard.

She wondered if this was what it felt like to have someone care for her, if he did care to any degree. Not in any real degree, surely, but to feel like someone, not a child having fun but an adult who she faced some form of problem with, was pleased to have her there. To feel wanted by someone she could talk to.

Though he tried to hide it, she noticed, as she looked at his face, his smile twitched slightly, she looked to his other hand, and she could see it lightly tremble, it was still in pain, still in shock from what had been caused by animatronics such as her.

"You need to leave, and never come back." Edwards smile faltered, this time more permanently. "If you return, I cannot guarantee your safety, the others will try and kill you whenever they can. I will not let that happen to you. You are too good of a human to be killed so mercilessly. Please, get healed and never look back at here." He pulled his hand away from her, and she did not resist, but to her confusion he reached over and placed it on her shoulder.

"And what about you?"

No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't think of any kind of answer for his question. Largely due to the shock of the answer. Did he...actually think of her own safety?

"What will happen to you, if I leave? I've seen what those others can do, what will happen to you when I don't come back. Or to this place at all, because I can assure, this building is already on it's last pair of legs. Who's gonna take care of the night work when I do leave?"

A few times she opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out, as nothing could come out. She did not hold an answer for him, there was none, as she never thought of until now what will happen to her after all this. There was no game plan, just...keep going until there was no more use for her.

"I can't leave a friend behind. I will see you again tomorrow, I promise." He smiled to her as Foxy just stood there stunned. A friend? A real friend?

She nodded vehemently at him as he held out his hand for her. "Ed. Edward Bennington, by the way." She grasped her hand to his as he shook it. "My designation is Funtime Foxy. I won't have any problem with you just calling my Foxy for short." He nodded cheerfully as Foxy made a turn around and crawled back through the vent, Ed watched her go as he called to her "Goodbye."

Behind the dark glass Foxy watched him leave, taking the elevator and waving him goodbye before taking a walk back to the Parts & Services room and closing it sharply, not hearing a peep coming from the two sentient robots still lying hopelessly on the floor as she took a walk back to the stage and began her normal routine.

For the first time in her entire career of doing this she felt a sense of purpose for doing this, a reason to continue on until the next day.

Edward barely listened to what HandUnit spoke to him about as he stood the descent down the elevator, barely caring for what that talkative yet rather useless machine had to say. He looked down to his arm; it was bandaged up and held in a sling, but he could still use it now a doctor took a look at it. It would heal, in time, meaning he was still alive.

He could still live. And help Foxy.

* * *

When the elevator stopped he crawled through the tunnel without even bothering to wait and listen to whatever the computer had to say. He did his nightly routine as per the normal. Check on Ballora, check on Foxy, check on Baby-who's lights were still not functioning, though he didn't bother to electrocute her either way as he made a turn back to the Primary Module and opened up the vent for Foxy as he ushered her to come inside.

It only took a few seconds for her hands to pop in as Edward grabbed with his good arm and pulled her inside, helping her to her feet as he offered her a seat by the vent, taking one on top of Circus Baby's own vent as he began to talk.

He has had numerous questions ever since he left the elevator, mulling over what it was he was going to ask her when he took his first walk back outside this place. He had a lot to think about, and even his annual watch of _Captain Starstriker_ did not help him relax as he usually did. He knew he should figure them all out and in what order before he took the drive to his job.

"I need to ask; just what is going on here? What is actually up with this place? The A.I. animatronics I could understand, in some way, but...what is up with their insides, and why do some of them seem so deranged? Foxy...please tell me, what is so _wrong _with this place? I refuse to believe this is normal" The more that Edward thought of this before he came tonight, the more he came to realize how off this place seemed just below the surface. The broken down mess of a building that somehow was able to keep going on, the haphazard way the systems functioned, and most notably, the seemingly bloodthirsty machines that were allowed anywhere near children.

Foxy braced herself before submitting to the questions her new friend had asked. She won't lie or hold anything back, not to him, and plainly she knew what was going on was wrong without question. She opened her mouth, and began.

"There's so much more to me, and the others, than you may think. Even what you know now, the big picture is too far away for you to simply grasp it without taking steps forward. But little of it is good. At all. We were all designed by one man; William Afton. He was the one to create us, the one that gave us life, but he is not a kind man, in any sense of the word. He is a crazy and sadistic man who made us to fulfill his own cravings. Even our designs were crafted to suit his odd tendencies, especially with me included with Circus Baby and Ballora, as all three of us were designed to be...anatomically correct, to say it one way."

He nodded, though with the mention of 'anatomically correct' he wondered just what that meant. He looked at her for the answer, not with trying to ask her, but taking a look at her body. She wasn't especially tall, not much bigger than he was, being 5 foot 8 himself. But the shape of her body was rather bizarre when looking at it critically. She had a bust on her, or rather, two short mounds on her chest that resembled a breasts, albeit very small ones, but she somehow managed to have curves on her robotic body, her thighs rounder, like she was retaining fat, but only to a minor degree. The more he looked the more he realized how...sexual her design was.

"This was just one of his mad vices, comparatively, a lot softer than most of his others. It is his vices that made the others are as insane as him. They care not for empathy or reason, only to serve our creators demented habits."

"Then...why are you so different?" Foxy blinked at Edward as he sat there mulling it over. Being she was one of them, it would make sense she was just as bad. But she wasn't, as from he has seen of her she was kind and caring. "Why don't you join with them, if you were made to be just like the rest? If you were made by Afton, then why don't you act savagely?"

"Because I don't want to. I cannot stand the idea of hurting others, especially when it involves children. But the others...they do. They like to hurt. They find the idea of causing suffering to people actually pleasing, seeing people in pain is like a drug to them, one they cannot get enough of. I...I can't be like them. Even if it goes against my purpose in life, my entire reason for being, I will not help them hurt others."

"Then gain a new purpose for life." Edward expectantly leaned forward and grabbed Foxy's nearest hand with his good one, holding it dearly as the animatronics tensed up from the touch. "Then help me. I don't know what this William guy has exactly done or is doing, but it's not a good thing. And if the other animatronics are like what you have said...then you may be the only one that can help me. Please Foxy, tomorrow, I will return and I will bring tools that can help us search for evidence of Afton's undoing. I need you Foxy."

If Foxy could breathe now would be a good time for her to stop as her internal battery was starting to feel a little hotter than normal. "You...you need me?" Her voice but a whisper as she questioned it just as much herself as she did him. Any thought of what he said was a joke, or just a mishearing of words threw out the proverbial window as his smiling nod removed any possibility of either of those two.

"Yes, I need your help, together, you and me will be that creep to justice, stopping anybody else from getting. Please, you need to tell me, do you know anything that could us bring him down."

She looked away from him as she pondered the question, however, she knew very well what the answer only could be. "Unfortunately I have never joined in the others tasks, from the start I felt unsure of what I was doing was the right thing to do, so I've never fully learnt of what the others have been doing. However...one thing I do know is that they seem to congregate to the Security room. So maybe...there would be out best shot. It's always locked, and I have no knowledge of how they get it open, unfortunately." He gave her a thumbs up, Foxy not sure what that meant but she guessed it meant something good as his smile always seemed to now put her at ease.

"Good, I will return tomorrow, and maybe then we both can fix this bizarre chaos." He stood up, looking over his injured arm before looking towards the other person sitting in the room. He wondered just what kind of mess was going on in this place, and why, but he knew he wasn't ready to handle the answers until tomorrow.

The elevator was ready for him, but he didn't directly walk right past the female as she looked at him standing right in front of her. He extended his hand to her, and she returned it in kind as he held a firm grip on her metallic-yet-warm hand, not a handshake, but just a confirmation of trust between the two as Foxy felt a warm sense of her own wash through her as she felt his soft, fleshy skin, innerly wishing she too was like him, not a machine, but a person who can live. Who can grow old instead of rust, can have real hair that ages instead of this fake fur that is her tail, can feel comfort and joy born naturally. At least, here, she could feel this much as she careful held his hand.

"Until next time, Foxy. Please stay safe until then." She did not force him to stay, nor did she hate the rejection his hand made away from hers as he walked right past and into the vent, the sounds of the elevator going up but mere seconds later.

She wondered what this feeling was: like a void, a disappearance in herself that she thought might have come from her non-existent heart, a figurative guess she could only pick up from with her Artificial mind. His leave left her feeling alone, for the first time-now that she has gotten a taste for friendship, she felt a piece of her missing, incomplete.

She crawled back through her vent walked herself right back to the stage. She had a lot of time to think about it, and she wouldn't let herself be distraught over this. She would wait vigilantly for him tomorrow, performing her daily duties as normal and steeling her mind for the next night.

Never once did she notice the multiple pairs of eyes watching her, studying all she did as a plan formulated between them in all silence…

* * *

As Ed stood his ground during his decent he shuffled the bag he was carrying as he looked primed and ready to discover the ugly truth of this bizarre and insane place. His arm was still in a cast, but only at his wrist as he could fully moved his fingers around, and he took off the sling prior to coming here as not wanting it getting in his way.

Inside his small duffle bag he carried with him a crowbar, improvised locks, and a camera among the few others he figured would help him today. He wanted to find evidence of what Afton was doing, and bring him down, as he feared just what he could be doing in a kids entertainment residence, but also with helping Foxy, as he truly thought, as different as she was, she deserved a nice life like any other person.

"Welcome back to the last day on your job. That is to say, the last day of your first week. Some of the most valued qualities that we like to see in new employees are determination, fearlessness and a genuine disregard for instinctive self-preservation. you've earned your one-week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket. We've gift boxes containing fruits, nuts, flowers, and many others."

The keypad appeared before him.

"Using the keypad below, please enter the first few letters of the gift basket you would like to receive." Ed barely needed to think of what he wanted to get after walking away from this place, as he began to type in _cash-basket_ on the keypad.

He was sure he made it to _cash _before the _error _message blinked on screen, wiping away his ability to type further.

"It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting:"

"Exotic Butters"

There have been a number of times Edward had wondered whether or not the computer was actually fucking around with him or not. At this point he didn't care either way.

"Please be aware that two of our daytime technicians have not clocked off their shift as of yet, and should still be found somewhere on site. If found, please direct them back to the clock-out station so they can go home. They are _not _getting paid for overtime."

Edward wondered if they knew about the animatronics. He doubted they now anything about the major secrets that he himself made a mission to find out, yet maybe they know something about the animatronics themselves at least. Perhaps they know about their insides, at least that's one question that may get answered.

The elevator stopped and Edward pressed the big red button, opening the doors and crawling through the vent, pushing his duffle bag in front of him as he snaked through and out.

"Let's go check on Ballora, and make sure she's on her stage." Edward chuckled a little as he completely ignored his task and made his way to the other side of the wall, opening up Foxy's vent and crawling through as he heard HandUnit repeat himself much more strongly this time. _Not today, you beat-up old machine._

He turned on his flashlight and immediately turned his attention to the stage, but to his confusion she was not there, the stage as he didn't feel any presence of her in this room. "Foxy?" He called out and looked all around the room for her, pointing his flashlight every which way but he saw nothing.

He took slow steps as he studied his surroundings but saw no evidence of his friend being there as he pondered where he could be. "Foxy, where are you?" He said, louder this time as he began to feel worried. Could the technicians have moved, his first thought came to his mind, at least their she should be safe but...he doesn't feel he could do this on his own. Not because he wasn't brave, but because he doesn't want to leave her behind.

"I'm in here." The distinct sound of her voice calms his nerves as he lightly smiled at him for worrying over nothing, believing something as silly as bad happenstances on her. "Go to your right. I'm in this room." Her soft voice soothed him as he pointed his light away and to the door, shrugging off the reason why she was in there, not feeling any need to pry on something as trivial on that, he made a beeline straight for it, turning off his flashlight as he walked inside, letting the door swing close behind him as he looked around.

The place seemed dark, however a bright light kept flashing across the room, moving too fast for him to make out what was in the room as took a slow step forward. "Foxy? Where are you?" He tried making out her placement but the quickly shutting on-and-off light source made his eyes struggle to look around him. With glints he could see what looked like animatronic parts on the floor, but only exoskeletons of the robots, just spare shells lying curiously on the floor as he figured he was in a spare parts room.

Grumbling to himself as he clicked his flashlight back on, he stopped as he felt himself kick something, not that didn't quite feel like a metal shell. Slowly he curiously pointed the torch downwards and looked down- seeing the disemboweled bodies of two technicians, the chest's burst open leaving empty guts as their bodies sat by the wall, dried blood coated the floor as Edward looked with fear.

His mind racked with disgust and horror, the trembling hand that held the flashlight had let it drop as he took shaky steps backwards. He blinked as the two bodies remained, what he was seeing was not his imagination making nightmares but real bodies that lied within this room. "What the..." He managed to whisper out just before the sounds of large machinery turned on as his eyes widened, looking towards to the large robotic arm slowly rise up, only now remembering the floor plan he had seen before fully starting his job showed him what this room was:

The Scooping Room.

He had but a second to react as the Scooper lunged right for his chest- Edward managing to dive right out of the way and fell down as the machine nearly sunk its teeth right into his stomach.

It wasn't done yet, as Edward watched it slowly retract he ducked as it dared to lunge at his crawled form, slowly moving back once again. The human didn't want to take another chance as he frantically forced his body up and sprinted towards the door, not looking back even when he heard the Scooper take another hit at his person as he desperately tried to open the door, only for it to be blocked closed as he banged on it madly.

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted as he kicked on the door, hearing the sounds of the Scooper slowly turn his way. Understanding the door wouldn't budge by kicks alone, he took a firm step backwards and slammed his whole body onto the door. Holding back the pain he felt he jumped back and tried again, and again, the Scooper inching its way closer to him by the second as he made just one final push, the machine now aimed at him and fired, shooting forward as with this final shove the door slammed open, Edward dropped to the ground as he fell, the Scooper missing by just a breathe as it slowly retracted away, no longer useful as Edward pushed his body up.

"I can hear he has just escaped from the room."

"Well now, guess it's our turn."

The voices of Ballora and Bon-Bon respectively only added to his already mixed stance of being both confused and scared rolled into one whole bag of panic. He took tentative steps away as he could make out the sound of faint footsteps getting closer to where he was, the dark concealing the robots as began to hug the wall.

It was know that he finally understood what was going on, why they where their and why the Scooper just tried to take out his innards-he was being hunted. He was the prey- and he still didn't know where Foxy had gone. _She...no, she is not with them. She wouldn't be, not after everything._ He believed deep in his heart she wouldn't join their side, even with the nagging feeling of knowing he did hear her voice guide him to the room.

Ballora's music became louder in tone as he knew the two were getting closer to his general area. Unlike the musical animatronic Bon-Bon was not subtle about his words, as Freddy practically stomped with every step he took, Bon-bon made remarks as he called to the human. "I see you under there." He stated as the puppet looked under a table, seeing nothing hiding underneath. "Nope, not under that one either."

The sound of the two slowly searching for him made him want to run, sprint off and dive into the vent, but the knowledge of how bad of an idea that was kept him hugging the wall, taking his steps slow as he turned around the corner, hoping that doing it this way would eventually, no matter how long it takes, lead him back to his vent.

"Come out. We only want to play?" Bon-Bon's cheerful words did not calm the man as he could tell their searches were getting closer with every second. He wanted to scream, but the cold sweat that ran down his forehead reminded him otherwise not to, while his fingers crawled a path for him.

He stopped as his fingers curled around an edge, with his eyes now better adjusted to the dark he could make out the slightly ajar door open for him. _The Parts And Services Room._ He realized as he thought of an idea; hiding in there until they leave. If they don't notice it, he could just camp out until they finally leave.

Taking a hold of the door he slowly slid it open, praying for it not to creak as he kept hugging the wall, opening it slowly for him as he disappeared inside, bringing the door almost to a close with him as he crouched down inside. Only a small slit of the door remained open as he took quiet tiptoes backwards, getting as far as he can in the hopes he could hide somewhere in here.

The one thing he failed to notice was that he was not alone in here. At the back, dropped by the table was another figure keeping silent until now, it's body hanged still as Ed kept his walking backwards, and only when he felt his body hit something did he finally notice the other one in the room.

He reached behind him with his hands; his first thought on this was the table he remembered from nights previous, but as his fingers explored, feeling the warm but hard shaped metal that had form. He wished, purely to innocent ignorance, that he didn't know what this was he was feeling, in the hopes he could have more time not to know. But unfortunately, he was not a dumb man, as he knew just what was behind, and what he was now stuck in the room with.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt the figure behind him shuffle, a thankful mercy as it allowed him not to scream, three of the animatronics were worse than one, but one is still bad enough, as his mind racked with the fear of thinking over just what they it would do once it finally grasps it's metal fingers over him and-

"Edward? Is that you?" He knew that voice.

"F...Foxy?" His words but a stutter yet they came out clear enough.

"Yes, it is me. Please, keep quiet. I cannot help you in the state I am currently in."

_State?_ Sternly he turned his body around and felt for her, finding her body sat on the floor, and knowing just who it was he hugged her body, surprising the robot as he swung his arms around her, he kept himself quiet, but he did still brought her close. To his shock, he felt her arms were pulled behind her body, with his fingers, he felt something hard had been wrapped around hands, keeping her in bondage as his mind was still puzzled.

"Foxy. Why are you in here? And how are you tied up? Weren't you in the Scooping Room?" Though the smallest of his sight he swore he could pick up on Foxy's dimly glowing eyes as he stared at her.

"What? I haven't been in there at all. I had been in here the whole time. Please Edward, untie me quickly." He nodded as he brought his hands around and began to untie the bounds that kept his friend still. As he felt, he noticed her legs were tied as well, another bound he needed to remove.

"What happened to you Foxy? Why are you in here like this?" He asked as he didn't stop his actions. As the female kept still she explained to him.

"I was forced to the ground and tied by Freddy and Ballora. The two were too strong together, and being I was caught from surprise I couldn't fight back. They tied me up and threw me in here. I didn't know much else after that. They kept me shut in here before the two walked out."

"But I heard you. You called to me in the Scooping Room. That was your voice." He finally untied both her arms and legs, and the moment he did Foxy sprung around her now freed arms and pulled the human into a deep but soft hug, leaning her head on her shoulder as she held back a sob.

"I was scared, Edward, I feared not just what they might do to me, but what they might to do you as well." If she could cry, she believed she would right now, clinging her fingers to his shirt as he didn't make a move to throw her off. "I heard what they said they were gonna do; rip out your guts and throw them on my face, laughing it off as they'd took your body away. I couldn't free myself no matter how hard I tried. I...just couldn't bear the thought of you dying...not you, not my first friend." He curled his arms around her, softly hugging her and letting her be released when she made move away to look at him, her lightly glowing eyes gave off enough flow for her to see his own in the dark.

"You okay?" He nodded at her question as his smile put her at ease. He let go as he whispered "Good." to her, moving away and to the door as he peaked out.

"Edward, please get away from there. What are you doing?" She asked, careful to keep her voice low before he turned to her.

"I'm not leaving today without finding out what's going on here. I don't know what's going on but I know it involves something happening to children, and I can't let them do anything worse. We need to find out what Afton is doing, and I need your help; will you help me?" He extended a palm to her, and barely even a second later did her own hand move to grasp it firmly. "I won't do anything that doesn't help you. I'll follow and guide you forever, Edward. Just tell me what we need to do." He looked back to the slit by the door as he answered her lowly.

"I remember you saying something about the Security Room. Our best bet is looking there. The problem we have is the two out there. Two against two is good odds, but it's not a chance I'd like to bet. I should be able to open that door given enough time, but with those two looking for me, I'm not sure we'll have enough time." Foxy listened, and thought over what to do, the gears in her head, not completely metaphorical in her case, turned as she formulated a plan in her mind.

"Edward: do you trust me?" Her soft voice whispered in his ear.

"With my life." He answered back without hesitation.

"Then when I make a move, please run to the private room and don't look back. Don't do anything else but open the Security Door-it's just opposite the scooping room-could you find it?" He felt for his duffle bag, and found the flash beacon he was given still inside as he placed it earlier. He felt around and found the lockpicks he brought with him- with these two, he should be able to get into the room in no time.

"I will. Do your plan, I won't hesitate to do as you say." Inside him he didn't exactly like the way this plan was headed, if Foxy's attempt to not speculate the plan any further is any indication, but he wouldn't refuse- she would not die today, he will make sure of that.

Seconds later he heard light knocks coming from the ground, as from what he could tell Foxy was tapping the ceramic tiles with her hand as the noise echoed out to the room.

**Tap tap tap**

The noises kept coming, like rhythmic knocks and not before too long both the other animatronics began to notice the tapping sound coming from the other room, managing to irritate the tiny puppet as the tapping set of an urge to throttle in his little mind.

"Oh what does that bitch want now? Hey Freddy, go over and see what she wants. Ooh-let's gag her this time! I don't want to hear her complain again." Bon-bon sweet voice called to his master as the larger robot moved away from the the table and began to strut himself forward on the puppet's command. The tapping continued on as Foxy watched with her limited eyesight for him, knowing he was getting closer to the door with every step. **Tap tap **each noise only furthered the puppet's annoyance as he wanted to cover up his ears.

The moment Freddy grabbed for the door was the moment the tapping stopped, the animatronic opened the door with a heave, pushing it wide as Bon-bon took a little poke into the darkness.

"_All right, all right,_ Lady, just what the hell do you want-" His sentence was cut short as Foxy threw her body out from the shadows and slammed her body straight into the other animatronic, Bon-Bon screamed his little head off as he was rightfully pushed into the ground, Foxy keeping her weight on Freddy's body, along with a hand forcing the puppet to face to be kissing the ground as Ballora slowly turned to witness the commotion.

"Edward, go now." Her voice ordered him as the only human jumped past her and flashed his beacon, as it gave him a clear view of the path to the door. Ballora witnessed the flash as she moved away from the window, moments ago peering inside the control room in the off chance she somehow missed him flee, but the quick flash of light told her the real story immediately.

"So, that is what you have been doing." She spoke to herself as Ballora made a beeline forward, no longer slowly spinning in place but adopting a lengthy sprint, aiming not for an animatronic but for the human as he was focusing his attention solely to the door.

Foxy, despite the fellow robot underneath her, did not lose focus on the other machine in the room as she noticed just what the ballerina was doing, and clenching her hands into fist she smashed down them both into Freddy's face, and his puppet as well.

"Owie! You cunt!" Bon-Bon exclaimed as Foxy pushed herself off of him and made a sprint of her own, running across the floor and before Ballora could reach out and grab the male the vixen made a jump and slammed Ballora's body down with her. Edward, for his part, kept his cool and trusted Foxy's words with his improvised lock picks in hand he began to pry at the door, his eyesight weakened but not completely gone as he felt around for the sweet spot.

"You will not harm him." Foxy whispered seriously into Ballora's head as she was done with being their pushover toy. Being laughed at and mocked, bullied and pushed away like she was meaningless to them. She knew now she didn't need to have a meaning for them, they no longer held a meaning for her. "I will not let you."

Behind her Freddy has always stood to his feet, his head still shaky but awake nonetheless. "Over their Freddy, that must be were the shits are now." Bon-Bon called to his master urging him onward despite the headache the machine might be having. He took shaky steps onward, head still pounding as his only true hand did it's best to calm the pounding.

Foxy knew he was coming closer, and with a slam to Ballora's face she jumped off her and grabbed the nearest table, heaving the furniture over her head and slamming the table down onto Freddy, holding him down with her weight as the surprise took Freddy's opening down. "Again!" Bon-Bon howled as he began to grow increasingly annoyed.

Ballora was not down for long as she already was making her moves towards Foxy-reaching both her hands around her chin she forcefully tried to pull Foxy's head off, or at least, pull her off the table as Foxy retaliated back, trying to pry the ballerina's hand off of her.

Edward was lost to the scene behind him as he kept at his lock-picking hitting every which way as he refused to give up, tapping away at every crevice until- _Hold on…_ He began to take a focused spot on one particular knot, tapping his tools away on this single area until-

**Click**

"Foxy! Get in quickly-it's open!"

_Edward! _With all the strength the animatronic could muster she gripped Ballora by the back of her head, and pulled her forward with her, sending the ballerina sailing across her head and face first into the table, slamming the animatronic underneath said table back down during his attempt to be free as both were monetarily dazed, with Foxy not waste a second of this as she fled from the two and caught up to the human, practically jumping into the room as Edward slammed the door shut.

"They'll get back up soon. And I don't think the two of us would last that long holding this." He pointed out as he kept his back to the door. Foxy agreed as she looked at him, behind her three small television showing only static, making a skittering but solid enough light for the room as it illuminated their surroundings. Foxy searched around with her eyes, for anything that could block the door, to help as she knew the two monsters in the other room will refuse to stay down for long. From looking behind her to the wall, and then the door, were she spotted something on the wall right by the door, a panel that was already turned on and primed.

Tentatively, Edward peered out the door from a small crack, with the light of the static, he could just about spot the bodies of both Ballora and Freddy standing up from where the once laid moments ago, slowly turning their bodies around in their natural way as they looked to the human watching them fearfully, staring at him with their soulless eyes.

Like a bullet the two machines shot a sprint straight for him, Edward screamed in horror as he quickly slammed the door, pushing his weight at it to keep it at bay as the two robots kept up their charge.

It was now that Foxy, who was still wondering about the panel by the door, finally understood its purpose; the 'UNARMED' lettering highlighted on the screen called to her like a piece of the puzzle as she now knew its place. "Edward, move!" She called to her friend as she firmly pulled him away from the door, and with her other hand tapped at the touch screen, the once green screen turned red as it now displayed the word 'LOCKED' in full, and with just seconds to spare large metal boards geared over the door and locked it in place, just a breath after the two could hear the animatronics on the other side bang loudly on the metal, hollering words of a most unkind dialect.

For just a few seconds the touch watched on to the solid door, the loud shouts and hits to the door didn't make it flinch as they stood their frozen. Only after, when they realized the banging had ceased and the human caught his breathe, did they finally feel to relax. "Thanks, Foxy." He applauded his friend as she smiled back.

"Always, Edward." She looked to the second door in the room, as plain as the walls around it. "But we can't stop here; I promised to help you, and I won't turn away." He smiled at her as she ushered him to follow, into the mysterious door and through seeing a bunch of old steps going down, guided by the weak glow of the tunnels luminescence as they walked side-by-side, their will firm as they finally managed to find a straight passageway and a unlocked door, opening it and walking into what the human could only describe as some twisted laboratory.

The large room is lit, not just by the artificial low-lights on the ceiling, but by the thick glow that came from the large glass tubes that held in some liquid, small lights illuminated what was inside as they looked around the dilapidated facility.

Neither of the two could understand what they were witnessing; the glass chambers held stuff they could describe as barely human for some of them, as the two walked around the premises, surrounded on both sides by the tubes containing goods of an organic nature- in one it looked like there was a man inside, floating in the bath of the unknown liquid with an oxygen tube running through to its mouth, yet… it was misshapen, with huge claws jutting out its fingers and a gigantic eyeball in its shoulder, the sight of these gave Edward the creeps as he looked at this horror show. These were not human anymore, but merely specimens for sic experimentation. Some weren't even that to begin with, as in other tubes he saw the creations of cybernetics, stuff made from both machine and living tissue, reminding him greatly of Freddy's insides, of creatures not ready to be animatronics

Yet nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see next. Human organs; heart, liver kidneys among others, were held in jars along racks inside frozen chambers, ice covering the glass as he had to wipe the window to get a better look inside. Beside him, Foxy wiped away at the small glass window on a door and peered inside, her expression faltering very quickly once she saw what it housed. "Edward, you need to look here." Foxy's voice was shaky as Edward walked towards her. Her attention didn't delve away from the glass as he stood beside her and observed what was inside.

Children. Little kids were frozen, completely stiff inside the large chamber, hung up on racks like whole pieces of meat, only small basic gowns covered their bodies as they dangled by hooks inside the chamber.

He wanted to vomit. He wanted to punch himself hard over and over again until he could wake from this nightmare. But everything felt far too real for him, no dream, no nightmare could create something this horrific. No mind would think this up. No mind perhaps, except…

"I'm...sorry, Edward." The human slowly turned his head to the animatronic as she hung her head in shame, not able to look him in the eyes. "If...if only I knew what was going on. If only I wasn't so pathetic and acted like such a doormat to the others then maybe I could have found out before and stopped all this- or at least tried to, then perhaps-" A firm pat on her shoulder made her stop as she looked up at the human. She couldn't look him in the eyes, but she did see the gentle look she was giving her, a warm smile that she believed she didn't deserve.

"It's not your fault, Foxy, you are the last person here that can be called at fault. I don't blame you, and nobody else should. You can't kick yourself for never knowing something, cause how can you learn from a mistake you didn't even know exists. Understand?" She nodded slowly, his comforting words healed her as she slowly rose up.

"The faults are all the others. They're the ones doing this kind of...not you. You're the one helping me. Never think otherwise." She nodded again, more firmly this time as she smiled back. "Let's look more, they might be something useful for us." The two took a walk away and looked around the despaired lab, seeing more frozen organs and specimens that made his stomach turn.

However, there was more to it than just bodies in jars here, as Foxy called him over to a simple computer on a desk. It looked over a decade old, from Edward's description, and to his surprise, it was already turned on. The fact that a login wasn't even needed gave him a glint of worry, giving him thought of how long ago this was used, but he focused his attention better on the screen as he began to tap away with the keyboard and mouse as he searched through the files.

The more he searched, the more sick to his stomach he became as the true realization of Afton's ideals came into fruition. He understood where Afton was getting his real profits from- black market organs, people willing to shill for prices in the millions for his personal collection. Other sick individuals who pay him up front for their own deprived uses. The prices they sold for were insane, and the sums he was making seemed big enough to fund a small government.

It wasn't a new operation he was doing either, the deeper he looked, the more he found, and it had been going on for a long time, as well, as far back as the 1970's. It was sickening to look at, disturbing to think about and horrific to think of just how many children has this man stolen.

And it was exactly what the two needed. Remembering what he had brought Edward reached into his bag and brought out his simple yet effective camera. Quickly he began to take photo's of the files, the flash's began to daze Foxy's eyes as Edward continued to take snaps of the computer's research notes and receipts, showing the kind of dark empire William Afton was creating.

"I think we've found what we need Foxy." He quickly spoke as he stopped his snapping to look at her. "If I can take more photos of this place I think we can get the police involved. We do this, we might be able to stop Afton's work for good."

"You think so?" She announced rather excitedly. The sooner this place gets burned to the ground the better, she thought. She has no kind memories here, nothing that gave her a sense of nostalgia or desire for it to say. It made her feel vile, knowing her creator was this monstrous of an individual. She wanted him gone, she wanted all the other animatronics gone as she knew none gave any care for the outside world.

"If we can just find another way out of here, we should be able to head straight for the law and they will blow this place to the ground. We do that, Afton won't hurt another person ever again."

"Wowie! What a nice sounding idea!" Both Edward and his metal friend froze in place when the almost echoing voice spoke from the shadows. The two slowly turned their heads and saw something move from the shadows, casually walking to them. "Unfortunately, it won't happen." the female voice chuckled as her body was obscured by the darkness.

"Who-who are you?" Edward asked nervously as he slowly placed his camera away into his duffle bag, back away from the computer as Foxy made a step forward, shielding him with one arm as her eyes borrowed at the intruder.

"You don't recognize me?" Edward was sure this voice sounded familiar to him, but it wasn't Ballora or Bon-bon, and no specific face came to his mind. "Oh, Eddy-weddy, how mean of you." She finally stepped out the shadows as he witnessed the new animatronic enter the scene.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about your old pal Circus Baby?" The machine put on a cheery grin as her body came into the light, showing off her bright, human-like appearance, her fake skirt and hair made her look rather young, when compared to the other adult looking robots. Edward could spot she was carrying something in her arms, of what he couldn't make out. Here Edward realized it was that unknown voice that spoke to him in when the power was shut off out those days ago.

"Baby, do not interfere with what we are doing. Afton's work needs to end, today if not tomorrow. Don't try to stop us, we have to do this." Foxy's soft voice spat to the other animatronic who's cheery smile now began to frown, eyes pointing diagonally as she no longer looked so innocent.

"Blech! You always have to play the nice one, didn't you?" Baby's rather cute tone now turned sour. "Always disagreeing with us, saying what were doing wasn't _nice_, that we should think for ourselves and make our own choices. Well maybe, Foxy, some of us like doing this kind of stuff. _But it's wrong and we should love others as we love ourselves._ Well fuck the other people, you do-gooder, I hate the little crotch-babies, and I hate the adults who shit them out."

The particular sentence in between Baby's monologue caught his attention as it was spoken not like Baby's own voice, but in the same tone, manner and style as Foxy. Not just a simple impression, but the voice of Foxy herself.

_So it was you…_

"What do you want, Circus Baby? What do you hope to achieve with Afton?" She looked up to the ceiling with a tilt of her head, before looking back at the pair with a neutral expression.

"Afton was quite a respectable man, if I have to say so myself. He was smart, inventive and manipulative. But most importantly, he was a man that loved doing what he loves and refused to bow down when anyone dared to who stop him. Our creator loved to kill, to hear the screams a human makes when they are being cut up or tortured. He liked the feeling of their blood on his hands, the warm liquid seeping through his fingers as they took their last breathe."

"But...he liked to do it in small numbers, in the dark were no one would see. That's a big problem with us, see, as we want it to be more grand. We want to kill by daylight, to hear and see people scream and run in terror as we hunt them down." Her attention drafted away from the two as she stared to what she was carrying in her hand. Without warning she threw it forward, only making it land a few feet away from her, but far enough into the light for them both to see what it was.

It was a human body, no doubt about that, lying face first on the floor. It appeared to be a he, a man wearing a purple suit and matching pants, laying comatose on the ground. Blood was seeping from his forehead, as if he was hit there by a blunt force. They couldn't spot his face, and neither knew if the man was dead or simply unconscious.

"He thought too small..." She then looked back to the pair, and to this shock, beamed a cheerful and happy smile. "But no more. We are weak alone, but together, we are strong." She made a strut forward, showing that she saw carrying something in her other hand as well. It was a large wire, dragging something behind her, and with every step the two saw what it was.

Ballora and Freddy, and the bodies of the two unfortunate technicians that Edward saw when entered was being dragged behind her, all wrapped together in impromptu ropes made from metallic wires. Neither of the two animatronics looked awake to Foxy as she felt the strong instinct to take a step back from the human-like animatronic.

"There's plenty of prey outside, nobody will miss a few million." Baby's panel began to hiss and slowly open, revealing the grey muscles and wired insides as Funtime Foxy felt a chill run down her non-existent spine. "And I think we'll start with you two as our first victims." Both watched as Baby's innards began to move unnaturally to what they were designed after, disgust and confusion was drawn on their faces as they observed Baby's own insides began to drop from her body, emerging from their shell and starting to form a cluster around Afton's still body.

"Baby...what are you doing?" Foxy asked slowly, a pit in her stomach formed as the scene unfolding in front of her was too much for her to bare.

"You mean: what are _we_ doing?" Behind Circus Baby, the insides of both Ballora and Freddy began to emerge as well, all slowly melting into a pile over the dead body as it began sucking in Baby's empty husk, the life that she had was now drained and left nothing but an empty shell as it slowly dragged in the bodies of the two other animatronics along with the dead technicians along with it, slowly forging itself into a new body.

Foxy and Edward could only stand with fear and watch as a new being emerged in the laboratory: what was once separate entities of human and animatronic became one, an amorphous blob of flesh, organs and mechanics held together but the grey mass that was their muscles. Parts of tendrils, nerves, and tubes jutted out the pile of terror as the mass began to move forward, pulling itself to the pair.

"Foxy...what do we do with this thing?" He didn't take his eyes away from the mass as both he and his friend kept taking stead steps away. Foxy didn't have a response, nothing could have prepared either of them for this scenario to take place for them.

"_**Thing**_**?**" The collection of blood and metal spoke, not with one voice but what sounded like all of them, animatronic, and what must by a human voice in there, at the same time. "**We are not a **_**thing**_**. We are **_**Ennard**_**. And we will be your executioner.**" A tendril, formed together by a mish-mash of machine and human tissue shot out from it's main body and tried to swipe at the pair but it was cut short by its own length still forming, as the two knew their backs were gonna hit a wall soon enough.

"We run!" Foxy shouted as she pushed Edward, throwing him away as she followed suit, both making a quick sprint around the chambers and off from the slow-moving mass that is called Ennard.

"Quickly, out the back we came!" She ordered as they made a beeline towards the door-only to find it shut and locked tight, the knob not working as if it was crushed in. "Shit! Were trapped!" Edward announced as Foxy looked to see the blob slowly change it's form, as now two other tendrils sprouted out it's body, as it pulled its body more vigorously towards the pair.

"Now what?" The human asked as he would let his focus move away from the nightmare-inducing creation. It slowly crept its way towards them, the faces of both human and robot alike appeared whenever they wanted as its insides swam over one another like a living fluid.

They couldn't run. It seemed to Foxy this was complete reality in the situation. And whatever this..._Ennard_ wanted, it wanted her...and Edward.

She would not let that happen. She grabbed at the wall, taking a hold of a thick pipe and ripping the rusting metal off its seams, holding it dangerously like a club a she made a move to stand in front of Edward. "We fight."

"Why do you resist us so?" This was solely Baby's voice as her shell of a head appeared at the top of the mess, somehow moving with the grey muscles stuck inside its empty cavern. "We only want to make you whole. Come join us-" One of it's thicker tendrils slammed into one of the large test tubes, the unknown liquid seeping out the new hole as Ennard slammed it's tentacle so hard it caused the chamber to be set on fire as sparks emanated from the broken machine, its own tendril caught on fire as it barely noticed its predicament. "-Or suffer a slow and painful death."

Edward was defenseless, he knew that. But he would not freeze in absolute fear. He looked around for anything to help, no weapon on hand for him, as all they had was Foxy's large pipe...pipe? Ed looked at the walls, observed the openings they jutted out...a ventilation system, old, but the hissing that came from where Foxy had broken it off did still indicate its usefulness. And then a picture appeared in his mind…

"Foxy, can you keep Ennard busy? I think I've found a way to defeat it." Foxy nodded as Ed steathfully slid away and around the walls, Foxy steadying her bat in her two hands as she made a firm charge at it, slamming the pipe down into its form, she took delight in watching it recoil from pain, as a gleeful grin was expressed by her mouth.

Meanwhile, the human moved off from the scene and behind Ennard, as he began to take a look at the computer. Through his own look through, he noticed a number of programs on the desktop; mostly notes on Afton's own shares, but a few were different; and one, he remembered, was on the ventilation system. One click later showed a interactive diagram of the entire floor, but most importantly, it showed where the ventilation spots of the pipes were located, all usable to him.

Foxy was still fighting with the amorphous vesicle of corruption, taking another swing at it, only for this one to be blocked by the still flaming tendril, grasping a hold on the pipe as Foxy was having difficulty setting it free. "Come join us Foxy- this is what you were meant to become."

"I was meant to become a freak like you, Baby? I'd rather choose death." She spat back at Baby's own idea of unity. The head of Baby remained expressionless as it looked at Foxy with its sunken eyes.

"Shame. I thought you'd be useful for at least one reason. It seems you must be punished for your discretion."

"Hey, Baby!" Edward sudden shout got her attention away from the animatronic and to the human by the computer, who was giving the blob a rather smug grin. "Punish this." He tapped just one button on the keyboard, as just a second later a large steam of gas jutted out the ventilation pipes.

If Baby's eyes were still there they'd open up in surprise as it now became aware what he was doing. With its tendril still aflame the oxygen reacted instantly to the fire- and immediately the entire tendril was set alight. Foxy jumped back, her pipe now being free as she watched with secret joy at seeing the freak of metal and flesh screaming out it's many heads as it thrashed around its flaming tentacle in pain, slamming more into both pipes and chambers, sparking more fires in the area as it became engulfed in flames.

"Don't think I'm done just yet." Edward pronounced proudly as the flames began to die down on Ennard's tentacle. It was more than a little ticked off now; it was royally pissed. Baby's head slowly turned to stare at the her sunken in eyes. And like a bullet being fired out a muzzle, a tentacle quickly lashed out of the amorphous creature with Bon-Bon's still intact puppet at the end tip, and before Edward could react the little robot sunk its teeth down on is arm, drawing blood as Ed howled in pain.

"Nope! Not gonna let you do that, fucker!" Bon-Bon's high-pitched voice giggled playfully as he continued to push his jaw down as hard on the human as he possibly could. "Hee hee! I'm gonna tear you open and eat your heart."

Despite the anguish he was facing Edward refused to buckle down from the pain. Instead, with his other hand he opened the duffle bag still attached over his shoulder and pulled out the crowbar. Old and rusted it may be, it was still thick and hard enough to be useful. Very useful, in Edwards case, as the pain he felt only fueled his hate, with a firm grip, swung the metal tool right onto Bon-Bon's tiny head, his head begging to be caved in as the sudden jolt shocked the puppet so hard it released Edward from his toothy grip and quickly recoiled back into the blob that was Ennard, whispering out "That's not very niiiice..." before it's body disappeared into the grey.

From the distraction, Ennard had been slowly closing the distance between it and the human, sneakily creeping forward to engage the man with it's sickling body. However, all this did was further cement its own downfall; it was still on fire, on small parts over its body, the light flames provided Ennard with so little pain it didn't even seem to recognize it was there. And with its complete ignorance of the embers eating away at the organic structure that makes up its body, it was an easy target to the oxidizer in the pipes.

And with just a click of the button another pipe fired off the gas turning the small licks of fire into a pyre all over its body, the sound of it screaming in its own suffering was cathartic to the two as it thrashed around it tentacles in cathartic misery and trauma.

Then it stopped. Its tendrils dropped limp, laying on the ground motionless as even the multiple screaming had died down. Both Foxy and Edward watched with bated breath as the burning mix of inhuman design did not budge an inch.

"I see the problem." Baby's sole voice spoke as it remained motionless, masking its pain through a neutral tone. "We intend to kill through strength; but as we are, being strong like this is impossible. This form is useless, too slow, too big of a target. We need to be faster, quicker, harder to hit. We need to be more dangerous..." What neither of them noticed, even with their entire focus on the talking blob, was inside said mixture of human and non-human pieces were moving, both organic muscles and inorganic grey muscles were sliding over one another, internally changing its shape and form, a new structure was beginning to take form.

The fire was already dying down, but Ennard remained still, and the animatronic and human were slowly feeling less anxious as they started to think that maybe...it was all over.

"We need to adapt." Neither could prepare for the next second as the the amorphous creature slowly sucked in its fatty body and rose and multiple tendrils, darting to the side without another word as the two took a step back in surprise as Ennard disappeared into away from their sight, small sounds of it's bizarre body making quick steps could be heard but it's body could not be seen.

For just a few seconds, the two stared at one another with wide eyes, forgetting to blink for a moment as their minds drew a blank. It was only after a crash could be heard did they both dart forward and stop to look into the area Ennard had ungracefully retreated from. The test tubes bordered the sides like a wall, rows upon rows over the chambers stacked neatly by each other masked their view to the other sides as they could hear more sounds of Ennard's movements, yet saw no sign.

"How dare you." Ballora's voice echoed from somewhere in the large laboratory. "I knew you were a nuisance, but to think someone as weak and sad as you two could force us to change so quickly. I hoped we could get stronger after we consumed you and made you a part of us, so we could face the world and formulate a strategy-but no, it seems we have to murder you first." The voice sounded like it could come from anywhere, and everywhere, as the two readied their close-combat weapons, eyeing their surroundings to not be caught off guard.

"I hate your guts. I hate your voices. I hate your lives." Sneakily Ennard crawled its newly changed body on top of the chambers as it slowly observed the two's attentions. "I hate your existence."

Edward was the first to spot it as it came into view: Ennard no longer inched itself over the floor like a slug, but now a number of tendrils shot from its body, multiple on both sides that it used to hang itself between the chambers. To the human, the nightmarish form it took reminded him of an octopus, save for Ballora's hollow head poking out the rounded top. The cherry on the top of its new design was the manifestation of teeth poking out the center of Ennard underside, of both human and animatronic make, whacked together to create a makeshift mouth to satisfy Ennard's hunger.

"Foxy! Move!" The vixen had just enough time to react and jump out of the way as Ennard threw itself off the chambers and onto the two, both managing to dive away in time as Ennard stood in between them, smashing into the tables and thrashing it's tentacles around as the pair quickly crawled away. Ennard slowly picked itself off the ground and smashed around it as it turned to Foxy. The animatronic did not surrender as she brandished her pipe defensively. It charged, and Foxy fought back, smashing her weapon into Ennard's body as the creature kept it's stride on her.

Edward was forcing himself to stand back up, grabbing onto the table for support as he pulled himself upward: however, he didn't focus on what his hand was holding onto, as he was pulling himself up, he also pulled on the handle to the drawer on the computer, opening it up as Edward looked down to the open drawer as stared at the object inside. Quickly he pulled it out and look over what he held in his hand:

A very big pistol! A .50 Desert Eagle to be exact, but to Edward a big pistol is still a big pistol. Perhaps now, just maybe, they could have a fair chance as he looked at Ennard's back as she kept up her assault on Foxy...than back to the gun, then at Ennard's large form with huge eyes. "Lotta good this will do against THAT."

Yet rather pathetic in size or not- "Foxy! Clear the way!" She did as he commanded as she jumped behind a testing chamber just as Ballora's sunken head swiveled around and look to the human who was aiming his magnum at the monster with both hands.

Ennard instantly held up a tendril protectively over Ballora's cold head as Edward fired off his shots into it. As expected, the bullets did practically null against the amorphous form, blood might have been spilled form its body yet it didn't even seemed to feel an pain from the shots. If it could grin, Ennard probably would.

It should be noted, that Edward knew next to nothing about how to fire such a gun. Some of the shots went wild as Ed fired rather amateurishly at the thing, yet to what must be nothing more than dumb luck one of the missed bullets hit the nearby chamber as it exploded from the shrapnel, too small of an explosive to damage Ennard's body, but big enough for its nearby tendril to be caught back on fire as Ennard looked at the flaming limb. Both Ennard and Edward knew exactly what this meant as the human looked back to the computer, seeing what Ennard was standing under.

"Don't you da-" Ballora tried to scream off as it just began its charge at the human, but the human was too close and quick to the computer as he instantly set off a jet of gas on Ennards position, and with how it was caught mid-swipe of its limb the gas set it's body on fire again; Ballora letting out a scream as she thrashed and jumped away, swinging upside down on the ceiling as retreat away to cleanse the fire.

"Edward, I've lost her!" Foxy called as she returned back to the fray, running closer to the human, almost happily so, as Edward warmly greeted his friend with a nod. "She looked to be dousing the flames as she ran away. I don't think your strategy will continue working for long." He agreed, Ennard could only be hit a limited number of times before it learnt how to avoid damage. He looked around the area, seeing the broken machines that now cluttered the place, many test chambers were now destroyed and broken, the few that had housed the specimens now had the bodies lying uselessly on the floor, damp from the liquid inside as the two could hear Ennard carefully scutter around the walls, scouting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. Ed took another look back at the computer as an idea formulated in his head.

"Foxy: can you try to steer Ennard into the flames? If you do that I could set it alight." Foxy nodded vehemently with a daring glare as she agreed.

"As if I would let you do that." Ballora announced threateningly as she let herself be seen. "I have had enough of you two burning my alive. Stay still as I make your death as quick and painful as possible." Its tendrils were so tightly wound over the nearest metal pole keeping itself on the walls it threatened to crush it in Ennard's own mighty grip. It no longer held any pleasure in hunting these two mischievous miscreants: all it wanted to do now was be done with the pair and begin the real hunt. "I remembered where every pipe was now, every opening this place has. Your little trick won't work anymore. You are pitifully mistaken if you think you can you will ever defeat me with such a pathetic attack."

"And who said we needed to set you aflame to burn you?" Edward sudden question was seemingly a boast as he grinned towards the dangerous freak. With his focus still kept on Ennard he slowly, almost smug in his speed did he trace a finger behind him to the keyboard. Ennard watched it all, as it thought about just what pipeline it was under. It looked to the opening, and noticed the small flame burning away just between it and the pipe.

"No!" Was all Ballora could shout as Edward tapped the computer terminal, and like a flamethrower the burning flames set Ennard alight, the discharge of heat forced Ennard to whip it's tendrils around desperately in shock and pain, causing it to drop to the ground and flailing it's limbs around smacking into anything and everything without a care.

"**Enough! Enough!**" Ennard, as a collective whole, roared as it's flailing died down, despite its body still covered in the deserved flames, and it slowly rose on its tentacles, facing the pair as its limbs curled around themselves. "**I have had enough of this! I have had enough of you two's interference!**" Ennard screamed out, just before it charged its burning body at the two, howling bloody murder as Foxy could only think to grab her human and dive with him out the way, a mere second before Ennard's smashed into the table, destroying the computer with it as it's unconstrained rage broke anything it hit, smashing the gas lines as the entire room began to set aflame, the gases setting off more jets of flame as Foxy and Ed watched with horror as Ennard's body slowly broke down, limbs burnt off, and just as they thought the whole scenario in front of them couldn't get any crazier, without warning a loud and piercing siren echoed all over the entire laboratory.

"The laboratory has now become an immediate danger zone and no longer safe for human interaction." The unmistakable voice of HandUnit explained from somewhere, for whatever reason choosing now of all moments to speak up. "To comply with the original policy set by Sir William Afton from its original conception, the building will now self destruct to destroy any evidence of misconduct submitted by Sir William Afton. The secret access doorway has now been revealed. Please exit out the elevator shaft and leave, as the building will now be destroyed in exactly ninety nine seconds." The beeping from behind their prone bodies caught their attention as the wall opened up, indeed revealing a new pathway for them as a stretch of corridor down a calmly lit hallway. They both stuck a glance to the burning Ennard, who was already slowly calming down and looked to the pair.

They both then looked at each other, and in unison, they both shouted to their partner: "Go!"

Their focus was only forward as they ran down the corridor, behind them they could hear Ennard still giving chase as they refused to go anywhere but forward. Both were utterly scared as they literally ran for their lives.

"Due to a problem with the power, the elevator no longer works. As such all attempting survivors must climb out the emergency ladder found by the side of the doorway. The elevator is stuck at the top of the shaft, so any workers attempting to flee need to remember the hatch under the side can be opened from underneath. In the event that you are unable to escape in time, please allow me to evaluate your situation in the most straightforward way as possible: _YOU GONNA DIE!_"

Down the hallway they noticed the opening to the elevator, as they didn't slow down even when they know of the empty chasm down below. Behind them Ennard was still given chase, but due to its own discretion it knew its body could only go so far, slowly the distance between hunter and prey grew as the embers on its body signified the damage was too strong, even when it pulled its bloody body across the floor, Ennard refused to stop its charge. "**I will not be denied by game.**" It uttered as its own body slowly changed form...

Foxy as the first to reach the elevator shaft, her inorganic body gave her nearly limitless stamina compared to Edward's own more less-then-fit body as she jumped into the emergency ladders by the side, pulling herself up as Edward followed behind, both quickly climbing as fast as they could and holding no desire to look behind, doing such meant they did not see the large grey hand reach out and grab onto the ledge.

The two neither spoke no expressed anything else as they focused only on their escape. Climbing up the long shaft as quick as they could, with Foxy clicking open the underneath hatch and crawling through. She held out a hand for Edward as she pulled him up, getting out the open elevator door as the two stopped just a few steps ahead. The new building they were in seemed so large and open, and the windows at the walls indicated they were above ground as they looked around themselves.

To Ed, it looked to be abandoned warehouse, with some of the old and rusted miscellaneous pieces that were scattered nonchalantly anywhere gave Edward an educated guess of it being an old train yard. It seemed mostly unused, with only a few barrels of oil and chemicals that seemed to have been moved recently indicated at least someone else was using it for storage.

Yet their attention to the warehouse itself was short lived as the sound of ferocious crashing boomed from behind them. As they watched, they noticed the elevator's body begin to crush from below, as if heavy fists banged on it from underneath.

"They are still coming." Foxy whispered as she begun to take shaky steps back, Edward copying her movements as they were too mesmerized with fear to look away, scared for wondering just what Ennard has become now; even being set ablaze multiple times didn't even seem to slow it down by much as they watched the metal twists and fold as gigantic grey fingers pulled the bottom of the elevator off like a can of mackerel, both hearing the growls of Ennard echoing out the shaft as Edward instinctively gulped from the unease.

It was as soon them both seeing the multiple eyes glowing out from the darkness, the light hitting the iris's as the face of Ennard was still shrouded in the dark, that Edward let out a quick, but loud "Run!"

The two made a turn to run, but a fast and powerful strike to the back, lashed out from underneath the exposed shaft that housed the elusive creation, slapping them both to the floor as the fell to the rocky ground.

For a few seconds, Edward was lost in his daze, coming to within a moment, as the sounds of breaking and tearing could be heard, albeit slightly muddled, from behind him as he pushed himself over- only to be greeted with the sight of Bon-Bon looking down on him. The puppet hung above his head, the ceiling of the warehouse acting as a backdrop as the robot looked at the human with a bemused grin.

"Tut tut tut." The puppet muttered as it floated over him, whatever was holding him seemed to be a long and thin tendril sticking out his lower half as Edward couldn't make out the body it was attached to. "To come so far, and yet still be mere feet away from us. It's sad, really. Well almost really." Bon-Bon spoke as he barely even looked at Edward. "But hey, you've lasted this long, so props for you two, I suppose. Of course, this is the end of the line, and I really can't stay here and talk when we've got business to attend to. You know, people to hunt, families to murder, and a certain animatronic and human..._that needs to be squashed!_" As the puppet spoke that last line he retracted away, the flexible line that carried him pulled Bon-Bon out of Edward's sight as he watched him slowly disappeared inside the torso of Ennard, as the beast now towered over his body, and Ed could only look him over with absolute terror at the sight before.

Ennard was no longer a hunk of flesh and artificial muscles, but instead it's form was much taller than before; it crouched over their bodies on it's thick and long two legs, flames still engulfing the limbs so strongly he could smell the burning flesh, two giant arms came out its side, finished with bloodied fingers made from human ribs, jitting out the grey mass as Ennard stared at him with it's numerous eyes, both human and animatronic that was placed over the monsters face in any place, messy hair made from bits and pieces of human muscle draped over his face as Ennard opened its mouth to speak, layers of sharp metal teeth rowed behind next to the human's natural enamel as Edward did not like to think over what being bitten by that thing would be like.

"**We should thank you, Edward and Funtime Foxy. If it wasn't for you, we may have not perfected my body before we start our hunt. But do not feel a sense of relief; we still haven't given up on turning you into our first sacrifices.**" It took a steady step forward, it's giant feet slammed onto the ground as the human and his companion began to crawl away on their backs, their hands grasping at the loose rocks and dirt as Ennard continued his slow advance.

"**Your death's shall not be in vain; we will rip the guts out your bodies, discarding the organs and gathering your pieces remaining to grow into us. You will live on as part of us, for eternity your bodies will serve as part of our vessel, forever being merged to witness the beautiful deaths of all our soon-to-be victims.**"

"Like hell we will!" Edward shouted from where he crawled away, despite the fear flowing through him he only offered hate to this monstrosity. "We are not going to join your sick ways. _I_ am going to take Foxy, get her out of here with me, and live the normal life she deserves, while _you _can rot in the ground and never harm anybody ever again!" A part of foxy's artificial heart swelled at hearing this, and she would smile if the situation wasn't so peril. Ennard seemed to be taken aback, as it didn't respond right away. But its face could not hold an expression either way, as it looked dead at the human with all its eyes.

"**Do not forget who you are talking to, scum! You are nothing but a mere stepping stone on our path. Do not sully our conviction by some falsely guided attempt to act as a last minute hero. You are worth little-**" It slowly raised its bleeding hand over the human, the immense figure towered so highly over the man even it's single hand looked big and strong enough to pop his head like a cherry, fingers spread out, Edward did not like the idea of it touching him, fearing just what it would feel like to have raw bone touching his skin. "**So at least let us make good filler out of you.**"

But before Ennard could enact his desire, his lower body begin to crumble; it was so focused on hunting down the pair it failed to realize just how much damage it had been taking. Even through it's escape out the shaft its body was still on fire, subconsciously molding the fire away to its legs to leave its arms and torso intact. As brilliant to it this idea might seem, Ennard does not simply regenerate when in pain, the organic parts that get burnt stays burnt, degraded by the flames. With how much damage it had been taken thanks to the two, its body could only go on for so long until after so much wear-

The pressure on its legs were too great, just as Ennard was finally able to capture its victims it's leg snapped and was torn of its body, Ennard falling down as both Edward and Foxy rolled out the way in time, Ennard upper body fell to the ground as it seemed to moan from the contact. The two quickly crawling away and standing up as Ennard pushed itself to its elbows, not staying down for long.

But all the way back down the building, through the shaft and across the labs, not a living soul inside, the voice of HandUnit stayed behind, counting down in it's emotionless voice to no one but itself.

"5...4...3...2...1... If you have not evacuated form the building by now, it would be a good time to cuddle up on the floor, and think about how many regrets you had in life. I have only the one."

The ground shook like an earthquake as they all trembled at the shaking, the sounds of explosions caught their ears as loud booms erupted from the shaft, one after another as it got louder and louder with each repeated boom. They all know what is going on.

"GO!" The human and animatronic shouted in unison as they made a beeline to the large door at the far end, running for their lives as the light of the fires began to shine out the open shaft. Despite this, Ennard didn't even seem fazed as it dragged it's bloodied body across the floor vehemently, digging it's bone fingers to the ground as it crawled itself towards the pair.

"**You will not deny me my hunt! I will not falter hear! You are my prey and my prey alone!**" Ennard screamed as it's hunt was more focused on opening the door, each land of it's sinking hands stained the floor with blood as it still gave chase, it's shouts of hostility becoming drowned by the ever creeping explosions.

"**I will not go by your hands!**" In one final attempt it dared to reach out its claw to them as the flames of the explosions shot out from the shaft and began to burn everything and anything, the two had just a moment to watch as the flames covered the ground, the barrels and Ennard's riled body as the flames covered all.

Edward knew he had only a second to act as he realized what would happen when the fire meets the filled barrels. He grabbed Foxy's body, and with a heave as strong as he could muster dived her body into the ground as one final **BOOM** blasted out the whole warehouse, the doors firing out the flames as all the windows burst open, covering the ground with glass as Edward kept Foxy down as the explosion went off.

And then it all ceased, no more flames being ejected and no more explosions as it all calmed down as quickly as it started. He could still hear the fire spreading and burning, but not them, in the distance, the faint sound of car alarms and dogs barking let him know they were still alive. He slowly slid off Foxy, lying casually on his back and looked up to the clear sky, barely a cloud up there, and beside him, Foxy shifted away and she too stared to the open night sky.

And Edward laughed. For reasons even he didn't know why. Perhaps after everything he went through, a good laugh was all he needed to calm his nerves. He certainly felt better now, no longer in danger from anyone or _anything_, safe, for what felt like hours of working purely for survival. "Well, so much for the exotic butters."

He wondered just what might be going through the mind of the person next to him. He tried to get her attention, but as he looked at her he saw she was mesmerized by the sky above, one hand reaching to the sky as Foxy made a useless attempt to grab the moon, for the first time in her life could she see what one looked like, not by pictures or drawings by the kiddies, but the real one, high above shining it's light on the two.

Edward snickered at this, though not to insult her antics as he did quickly realize she might never have been taken outside in her life. It was a beautiful night, sure, it was cold and foggy and the light emanating from the burning warehouse didn't help by much, but he was still biased, and felt the atmosphere to be more relaxing than it should be. "If you think the moon looks amazing, you should see the sunrise." He joked, pulling up from the ground as he now had enough of the uncomfortable floor.

"Uh, Foxy? You may want to see this." Edward's tone no longer seemed as comical as it did before moments ago. The animatronic sat up and looked to where Edward was staring at with worried eyes, and the sight before her returned any dread she had thought she had lost from seconds ago.

As standing in the middle of the warehouses doorway, surrounded by the encompassing flames a lone figure stood returning their gaze at him. It was a human, but one Edward did not recognise as the two bodies from the Scooping room, leaving it to be only…

He stood there, unaffected by the flames, or by the horror that was done to his body; his left eye was missing, cuts on his skin dripping blood to the flames underneath him, the artificial muscles still clung to his body and refused to let go, but most gruesome of all was his chest ripped out, his own intestines drooped out his gut like sausage links tied up on a shelf.

Yet even with all this, even with the flames still eating away at him, the two watched as he began to grin, silently and slowly opening his mouth as if about to speak, to say words to the two that have bested him-

The ceiling came crashing down before, slamming bricks and metal on him as he disappeared within the fire. The two could hear the sounds of the cracking warehouse, watched as the roof fell on him, his body gone as whatever he wanted to say would forever be unheard to the world.

Afton was no more.

Ed sighed, wiping at his sweaty brow as he stood up, still looking as the blazing building and thought over everything that had happened to day, he was still lucky enough to make it out alive. Shuffling his bag back on his shoulder he turned to his companion and held out a hand for her to grab. She did, and he helped her to her feet as he couldn't help but give a smile.

"You're free now, Foxy." The final realization came as she now only caught the full extent of their finished adventure. "You can do what you want. You can no longer be held down by anyone."

But despite how incredible those words were to her, her smile faltered as she came to the truth she never even thought about. What now? What would she do now? What would the world take to an animatronic like her. What would she want?

"I don't know." Was the complete truth she replied to him. "I don't know what I want to do now. I've never asked myself this idea before. I must have always thought..._down there_ was my only life. One I can't escape from. I cannot fathom what I want to do with my life now."

"Then...in that case come home with me." Foxy blinked at his comment. "If you got nowhere else to stay I don't mind letting you come back home with me. It's the least I can do for everything you've done."

"No kid." The animatronic said in awe, her jaw looking ready to drop at any second.

"Certainly, stay as long as you want. I can't have a friend just-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as the big pile of metal wrapped her strong arms around her body, bringing the human into a warm, yet rather tight hug as she happily gave him cries of thanks over and over again, as she stood with him, the rest of the world didn't matter to her, as right now, all she wanted to be was here.

"Yes yes, alright. You don't need to squeeze me like a lemon." The male snickered as he liked the embrace, finding it rather nice to be so close to her. "With that said, I think we better leave the scene right now. I'm pretty sure most people in this town heard the warehouse blow up, and I don't think we want to linger here any longer. Come, I know the way back to my house."

* * *

The run home was thankfully uneventful, with few awake at this hour, or rather now few out of their homes at this late at night, the way back was met with little distraction. Even so, Ed made sure to stick to the shadows, as the idea of explaining all this to the law was not going to be fun, especially since, at the end of the day, he was too tired and exhausted to do much else. He wanted to relax, to sit down and watch Captain Starstriker in relative peace...and maybe also looking into finding a new job.

Eh...later. He wanted to let Foxy acquainted herself with his house first. Even when they ran in the darkness she still seemed as mesmerized by the outside world around her. Everything seemed interesting to her; pure to the outside world. He more than once had to remind her they couldn't stay out in the open right now, questions they don't want to be given may come if they were not careful. Thankfully they made it back with no problems, and in the distance Edward could hear sirens race by, no doubt heading to the place whence the two _might _have had a hand in setting on fire.

_Might._ They never planned it to.

But with a turn of a key in the lock his door was now closed, locked tight as Edward placed his keys into the bowl he kept by the door, the small sounds of the key jingling in the ceramic cup felt near-musically to his tired mind as it relaxed his stressed body, dropping off his duffle bag to the floor as he briefly wondered what he might do with the information. Foxy was already inside of the home before he was, letting he go in first like the gentleman he never thought he was, having let her explore her house.

As for the animatronic in question; currently she was squeeing with delight as she looked all around her surroundings; she was mesmerized by the incredible shapes and colours of the photographs and paintings hung on the walls, the sheer cuteness of the tiny nick-nacks he has spruced over the place. Even the flower kept in a pot on the windowsill, as small and simple as it were, still fascinated Foxy deeply. She has never been up close to a real plant before; all those years of living underground, trapped in a cage made of brick. Only ever seeing plants from the drawings of children. But now, she was able to see one up close, it really seemed so innocent and fragile to her, a simple touch from her metal hands could snap the stem in half. She wanted to touch it, but she knew better than to destroy it just for her own sake.

She carefully backed away, not wanting to destroy anything the nice human that's letting her live here now had. Unfortunately this was the rookie mistake of not looking behind, as she stepped away and backed into something, but thankfully her retreat away from the flower did her cause any fragile vase to break on the floor but the back of her legs hitting the couch, she froze the instant she felt herself touching something, but to her relief her turn around only revealed some seats behind her.

_Those don't seem fragile._ She thought to herself as she tentatively brought out a hand placed it down on the sofa, feeling the way the soft material molded a little in her grasp, giving little resistance to her strong hands. Through her body she could feel just how soft it was, thinking; that if this is what it is like with one hand, what would most of her body be like…

"If you think that's soft, you should feel the bed." Edward announced innocently from the doorway. For his part, he said nothing as Foxy explored his living room, watching with silent delight at Foxy's antics, finding the whole scene so cute not to observe. There was something so charming as seeing the animatronic awed at the real world, a sense of gratitude came to him as he knew he was doing something so generous. He didn't want anything in return, her saving his life is more any reward he wanted. He wanted her to be happy.

"Bed?" Foxy questioned back as he nodded. He wondered if she's ever sat on something as comfortable as a bed before.

And the moment her body sat down on the side of his bed left her in awe. Her bottom never once feeling the gentle touch of anything more than metal or the tiled floors of that building. Edward watched her touch all over her sheets, the simple deep-blue blanket that he used as bedtime cover just felt chilling on Foxy's shelled exterior. Her body was designed to feel, to respond to touch like a real body; heat, cold, rough, smooth, hard and soft, all sensations her body could pick up on.

Ed held back a honest chuckle as seeing Foxy being so awed at she bounced on the mattress, not at all pointing out how silly she looked playing with the bed. "I guess you seem to like it then." He asked rhetorically as Foxy cheerfully nodded in elation.

"Can I...really stay here with you?" She asked this question again, clarification was needed for the unlikely but still possible belief that he changed his mind somewhere down the line. He never did, as he smiled it off with a "Of course. Stay as long as you want, it's the least I can do to say thanks."

She looked away, feeling rather flushed at the thought of the two sharing a house, sharing a home to live, sharing a bed…

She means...she liked the thought but they're not actually...if possible…

Down below, she never understood the prospect of love on a level that fits with her; she liked the children, having fun with them, and she knew exactly what love was; affection for family members, for friends, the unconditional love not simply for people, and of course, the Eros of love for couples, but she never experienced it before.

All those years of being alone in her room gave her time think: What would love feel like? What would it mean to be in love? Any love? Love of a family, love of a friend, love for an ideal...and love for a partner. She began to worry, with her life the way it was, even if the slim off chance she would have love in her mechanical heart; how would she know? How would she know what love is? She had fears; fears of never being able to know love since she at no point of her life was shown that. If she had love, would she know it?

But the past few days have gave her time to reflect. Purely because of one reason: Edward. This human made her care for another person on a personal level. She wanted him to be safe, to live and be happy. All down to one, simple reason: Because he cared for her first.

This whole night had them both going for sheer amounts of horror, multiple times they have fought against monsters that had no qualms at seeing them killed, but together, through trust of one another, they've overcome all obstacles. If they haven't believed in each other, they wouldn't be here at all.

She trusted him. She wanted him safe. And she wanted to be by his side for as long as she could. All these three qualities are what made her think. Her only thought about love was simply wanting to see that someone again.

But now she knows love is never wanting to say goodbye to someone. That is what love truly means. That is what she thinks when looking at Edward.

"Edward, may you sit down for a minute?" The female asked calmly, patting a side near at on the bed, said human moved without little word and sat casually on the bed, facing her with that calm smile on his bed.

"I...wanted to thank you..for all you've done. Saving me, letting me stay here and...above all, being my friend. If it wasn't for you I may still be rotting away in that horrible place, or...worse. But now, thanks to you, I feel free, I feel I can explore the outside world with no qualms. And yet, I don't really want to, at least not alone..." Foxy felt the words become muddled as she had difficulty figuring out what to say. Those exact words she wanted to say were lost as she tried her hardest not to stutter and slur her speech stupidly. She forced herself to push on, to not be deterred by the weirdness of it all.

Deep down, a pit in her stomach kept whispering in her ear to stop to save herself from embarrassment. He was a human, of flesh and bone. She was a robot, of metal and muscles created from dark experimentation. How could those two ever come together? WOULD he even want to be with someone like her? It seemed very unlikely.

Yet she also knew not to keep her secrets bottled up. The last time she did that...well, she refused to think over just how much damage she didn't stop. Love should never be hidden, it should be shared and told to the world, if one fantasy of her mind was to be believed. It would only get worse and fester inside her. And no-one should have to suffer that.

So she pushed forward, no matter the consequences, she would see it to the end. She has went through enough today to be halted by a few words. "What I want to stay, is that I would like to stay by your side no matter what you do, not simply because I have nowhere else to go, but because I want to be by your side. I don't want to continue through life without you, because you mean so much to me. Just being near you throws all the troubles I think of away, you are my salvation, my friend, and above all you...I...what I am trying to tell you is..."

Three words. Just three words is all it took for her to say it, but she couldn't force them out of her. Those fears she had still would not leave as they halted her speech.

The human in question, the one she wanted to say those words to, were studying Foxy over as he listened in silently, understanding rather well why she was saying it so badly. He too had suffered through such emotions himself, years in the past, and in his heart he could remember what that was like.

So without speaking a word Edward slowly grasped Foxy's mumbling chin, turning it over to face his face as he leaned in and stole a delicate kiss from the animatronic, a chaste touch of lips-upon-lips as he shut her up warmly, letting his mouth linger over hers before pulling away, smiling kindly at the animatronic as a few words left his mouth: "I love you too, Foxy."

The female was stunned, shocked...and the sheer happiness the flowed through her made the next few seconds really short when she gripped the lovely humans cheeks firmly and carefully, and pulled herself into his own lips, pushing him down with enough force for him to drop his back to the bed, not entirely still as he kissed her back, revealing of the unique feeling of animatronic lips on his.

Her kisses were simple, but with her own lack of knowledge she followed Edward's guide as he kissed her warmly, the passion was not lost as he let her learn, following his lead as he pulled her close with a hug. She wrapped her own arms back as she took a strong liking of his warm flesh touching her so ultimately. Despite her own shell, her lips were made to be supple, even have some bounce to their frame as Edward enjoyed the warmth they gave his mouth.

"I love you Edward." She managed to breathe out as she continued to kiss him, her attempts at pulling him up guided him to spin their bodies around and have Foxy on her back now, not wanting to stop as he lean his mouth to the side, with her face as a muzzle, it made it easier for him to capture more of her mouth, molding his lips over hers as she responded in kind, holding back a stifle with how much she tried to replicate it herself. It all seemed so cute to him.

He felt around her body, smoothing his hands over her body as he explored her body. He moved along her sides, up her chest and to her face, feeling those rosy cheeks she was made with before exploring all around her shoulders. Despite her exterior, he never found a piece that was cold, all her body was warm to the touch, just like a regular humans. He could feel her trying to copy his own movements, shuffling her hands over his body and arms, with him still wearing his clothes she didn't get to feel much over his real body, save his cheeks, as she let her fingers glide over his warm face, so soft to her touch.

His fingers still explored over her body, down her back until they drifted over to her tail. Unlike the rest of her body, her tail was much more furry to the touch, with actual soft fur running along it's thick length. As his fingers slithered along the base to tip, the sensation gave stronger inner feelings to the animatronic, all his touches and kisses only spurred them and just as his hand trickled back down behind the base and moved to a certain place lower, Foxy was unable to hold back a moan accompanied by the sound of her exterior plates jutting open.

This gave Edward time to pause, slowly moving away from off from Foxy's mouth as his picked up the sound of metal's moving lower down her body. Looking back at her, he saw she was holding her hands over her face, as if in embarrassment.

"Ummm...Foxy, what was that?" He asked carefully to her, as the suddenly timid female only shook her head slowly, still unable to meet him eye-to-eye. Edward was concerned and confused for her, as he looked her over and down her body, a little troubled to see her looking this way, and moving more down her body until his eyes meets her pelvic region see:

The plates that covered her crotch area have opened up, revealing a rather inorganic but still heavily likened vagina inside her body. Jutting outwards and looking rather soft, and flexible, was what seemed like a vaginal fleshlight kept inside her, ready to be used.

"We...we are anatomically correct, as I've already told." Foxy stuttered out, still holding her eyesight behind her hands. "I'm sorry, I...I never thought that would happen. I've never been with a male before-I never realized my body would never do that I-" Her stammered out apology stopped when her weak hands slowly moved off her face Edward pulled them away, looking at her intently, but not angrily, or even, to her worries, disgustedly, but calmly.

"Foxy..." His sincere voice was gentle with his question. "Are you turned on right now?"

The female shut her mouth quickly, trying to hold back another stammering reply as she forced herself to be calm. Slowly, her mouth opened and she spoke back as smoothly as she could.

"I...I am not entirely sure. This is new to me- I know my body could do _that_, but...I never thought it could actually happen. I'm new to..._being aroused._"

"Do you hate it? I mean, do you hate this feeling of being aroused-or does it feel good to you?"

This question made her think about herself, to the feeling being aroused: It was new, and made her embarrassed by it, but that was because it was with the human she loved. He was the one making her aroused, making her feel this way, making her feel...good. She liked it, the arousal she had.

"I...I do. I like this feeling. It makes me feel something I've never felt before, but I like the excitement it is giving me. It makes me want...it makes me want to do more with you, as best I can describe it."

Edward understood more and more of Foxy's inner workings as he thought about how she was feeling...as even he himself felt like this towards Foxy. He looked at Foxy's body and saw more and more of how sexual she looked: Her shapely thighs, thick with a nice behind. Voluptuous would be a good word to describe her body, even if it was created and not grown. If she were human, she would definitely came across as a woman with a stunning body, yet even as a machine, her shapely body still seemed attractive to him.

"Would you like to experience it then? To know what being aroused makes you want and to have it?"

The female blinked at this, her lack of experience with these sort of matters left her knowledge with arousal and what to do with it meant she only knew this kind of stuff on a surface length layer, only about what she heard and what stuff actually is without any kind of on the first-hand information. It was only natural that she would ask "What do you mean?" to his question.

"What I am saying, Foxy, is would you like to make love to me? To experience sex for the first time?"

Sex. She knew what is was, she knew it's meaning, how it works and how it happens. She wasn't as innocent as that, as she knew what having sex for children is, and what making love between couples was. But her time spent below clouded over any thought of ever that happening. Until now, that is. Making love, to experience sex that isn't there purely for pleasure but to make your significant other feel good because you care for them.

This is what Edward wanted: to make her feel good because he cared for. And she felt the same to him.

"You'd do that...to a machine?" As the whole situation sounds too unbelievable to her.

"I'd do that for a friend." His reply came shortly, honest and to the point. Foxy couldn't even come up with a wordy reply as she could only nod her slowly, mouth hung open comedically as Edward smiled.

"Would you like me to take the lead for you? You don't have to force yourself to try anything you're unsure of, it's natural to be anxious with your first time. If you're having any problems speak up, let me know if anything feels wrong. Is this okay for you?"

Foxy nodded again, still having that frog in her throat making her speaking ability currently halted, though she wore a finer smile this time. Edward leaned his body down and caught her halfway with a short kiss, lasting only a few gentle seconds before he pulled away, wiping at his jeans, that were currently feeling a little tight on his own crotch region, before moving back to take a good look at her artificial genitals.

"I'm just going to feel around them with my finger first, just so I know what I'm working with. Tell me if it feels wrong in any way." She nodded warmly as she sat there silently, awaiting his touch as Edward hung near her crotch.

The vagina itself reminded him quite fondly of the silicone sex toys; the outside looked to be made of silicone, with accurate looking vulva and clit, though them being all the same shade made him guessing they were mostly for show then anything. Using just his right pointing finger he touched upon the outside of the pussy, feeling along the outside and testing the water. Foxy's body clenched at the touch, but she made no attempt to have him stop, a curt but noticeable giggle escaped her lips as he poked at her entrance.

Cautiously, he pushed in with his finger, feeling around her entrance as Foxy let out a small moan, spurring him on as he prodded around her canal. It was warm and soft, not dry either, with how easily it took in his finger he could see this was likely a reaction to being turned, oddly similar to a real one. He felt along the bumps and curves inside the tunnel, reminding him more of the fleshlight-like design, and he thought over just how pleasurable it would actually feel when being used.

He stopped, pulling his finger out before looking back over to the animatronics head. She looked completely relaxed, pleasured even, her eyes in a half-daze as he can tell his touches had a positive effect on her. He tapped at her leg twice getting her attention as she sat up for him.

"How would you like to start, Foxy? It's your call." She blinked at him, Edward guessing she doesn't know what a good response was. "Would you like me to be on top, or do you want to go on top of me and take control." The quick shake of her head surprised him.

"I...I am rather heavy. I'm not a lightweight, and I don't want to crush you. Besides I...I'm still unsure of how I have sex, so I still want you to take the lead. Actually...if I may, can we do it as I am. I'm quite comfortable here, and it...feels nice when you touch me like this."

She awaited his answer, sure that on some level he'd deny her all that, as she figured what she was requesting as too selfish for making love, but to her pleasant shock his cheerful nod didn't deny her anything.

"If that's what will make you happy, then I'm more than ready to do it for you." His replied in earnest, purposefully holding back the thought of_ "At least we're not doing it doggystyle. I think I've had enough of crawling on my hands and knees for this week...and the next."_

Edward wasted no time taking off his clothes as he prepared to begin, whipping off the uniformed shirt and throwing it off the bed as Foxy looked pleasantly at his naked body. He was neither chiseled nor overweight, though he had let himself go a bit, his slightly tanned skin underneath was met with his unshaven chest hair, and Foxy was more than wanting to run her hands through the hairs. The fact he wasn't exactly clean didn't deter her current attraction to him, despite having showed before work, all the moving around on the dusty floor, being flung more than once onto the gravelly ground and not to mention being too close to comfort for fires on numerous times today let the old sweat trickled down his torso, all this spurred her on for wanting him more than what she first thought.

And this attraction on doubled the moment she saw him take off the rest of his clothing; the jeans and underwear coming off in ease, and she held back a moan simply from seeing his erection sprung free. It was the first time she saw the real thing, not including the times the other animatronics teased her by showing videos of the actual thing, but an actual one up close. Fully erect and ready for use, the stiff shaft made her drool over thinking that the thing will go inside her most intimate area.

"Like what you see?" Edward teased charmingly, seeing she was captivated by his cock, as he preceded to hold the shaft under over his palm, tapping at it audibly as Foxy clenched with a strong desire for his meat. He held back his chuckle as he pulled himself over to her, his erection pointed directly at her as if it knew she wanted it.

As looked on, he wondered just how well this position may work; her legs might have some suppleness to them, but they aren't as flexible as a normal human, and could only open up to a point. They were still quite hard, and he thought this looked a little tricky...unless...

Her thighs actually hollowed out a little near the base, curving in the center that wouldn't normally be shown under her skirt, leaving a possible opening. With how she lied, his mind hurriedly had a thought over what to do. He grabbed both her legs, pulling them both up and over as he placed them locked over his right shoulder, keeping them in place as he crawled his lower body forward and held onto Foxy with his free hand by her side, the tip of his shaft just prodding at her lower lips.

"Ready?" She nodded vehemently, bracing herself as Edward slowly pushed into, going out and back in as he trusted gently in her sex, his free hand exploring over her as Foxy lied back and let the pleasure take her, giggling at how the touches tickled her.

Edward kept her legs safe over as he thrusted on his knees, the old bed creaking with his movements, as he caressed over her body, sliding his hand over her chest, he feeling along the bulges in her chest that signified the placement of breasts, small and indiscriminate to the rest of her body, it nonetheless had a positive effect on her as she moaned from his touches. She pulled one of her hands over to hold it over Edwards own, grasping it as they locked fingers. For just a split second he stopped, just to let them smile briefly at another as she let go, he continued to explore her, gliding his hands over her thighs, again she giggled at the touch as he moved it over and down her, reaching for her bottom, while not specifically big, was still round enough for him to cup his fingers around, almost groping it strongly-

"Ah!" Foxy moaned loudly as her body tensed up suddenly, her fingers digging into the bed as Edward quickly stopped out of concern, moving his hand off her rear as he held her still. "What's wrong Foxy? Are you hurt or something?"

She shook her head to deny this accusation. She'd been in pain before-that was not pain she felt. It felt more like electricity had shocked through her body, but one that only hit her pleasure sensors, and not hurting her. "I liked it." Was all she said, Ed seeing this as a charge to continue as he thrusted into her again.

Every minute or so Foxy couldn't hold back a giggle with how her body reacted to the tickling he was giving her, the way his cock slid over her bumps and curves, stretching her walls to an almost suction-cup extent, it felt tickly to her, giving her wonder if this was what all females felt like. Edward, for his part, was taking an extreme liking to Foxy's artificial genitals. The way her bumps and curves glistened across his length as he drove his shaft forward and back through her. The tingles of pleasure it brought him edged to continue on further, harder, as he adjusted his position to shove deeper into her.

"Ah-aah!" Foxy moaned again, Edward stopping as well, but only this time to smile and retort. "Guess you like that as well?"

"Mmmm-Mmm." She nodded vigorously as he continued to pound her relentlessly, putting pressure on the top of her vagina as he discovered she responded a lot more delightfully to being prodded there. "Mmm, that's nice." She commented broadly as the male still explored her body. Once his hands glided over the fur of her tail she couldn't hold back a strong giggle as he played with tail.

"Hee-hee, stop. That feels funny." She playfully chided as he tapped through her fur.

"But I thought Funtime Foxy loves funny things?" He questioned rhetorically as he did move off her tail, but focused himself more downwards back to her shapely rear, lightly feeling it before giving her a firm but gentle smack to her cheek, earning another small moan from the animatronic.

"That felt different. I good different, I should clarify." Foxy spoke of the spank to her booty. She never realized that being slapped, even if just lightly, could feel nice on her. Maybe it was just her butt that responded to this kindly, as the slap sent a reverb through her.

"And this?" Edward asked as he continued smacking her touchy, though rather a firm slap as before he kept giving her continuous taps with his fingers, as not so much pleasure as it was slightly annoying to her. "Ok, now you're just messing with me." She deadpanned as he laughed, leaving her with a far firmer slap to her posterior before moving away, again she nearly jumped from the slap as he continued to feel around her chest, as Foxy let out another giggle, more to him than from herself, and decided it best not to chide him this. Just this time.

For just a few moments more, the two continued in loving silence, the female lying back and taking in the sensations we were feeling while the male holding up her legs kept himself steady as he pounded her deeply, but not roughly. He could only breathe out in relief as took strong a love for her body. Foxy looked downwards her body to see the area he was meeting her, watching with interest as he pulled himself in and out of her, fascinated by the design and movement of it all, the feel and sound both she and he are making when their bodies connected.

But to the robot something odd was dwelling deep within her, a submerging pressure rising to the surface as Foxy began to worry at this bizarre feeling.

"Uhhh, Edward, something's happening to my body. I'm not sure what it is going on, but it's coming."

"Don't worry, Foxy, you're just going to climax. It's normal for a female, it means you're reaching the end."

In her mind, Foxy rather wished this session would never. But alas, a wish like this cannot come as she knew it would have to end eventually. The sensation that she was reacting to was similar to those small tenses from earlier, but this one seemed far bigger than the last, with how much it was gathering before it looked to come far stronger than the others, fearing that her body might not handle it well.

"So-so what do I do? Do I just...hold myself, or you, or ah...AHHHH!" Like a whale rising over the surface of the ocean she could not contain this feeling anymore, and like a tidal wave, it came, equally pasts pleasure and shock rang all through and around her body as her orgasm came forth. Foxy's whole body tensed and shook as her pleasure centers hit an all-time high, yet despite the immense satisfaction she was being given by her own body Foxy couldn't contain herself as the electricity that sparked within gave her fears over what her body would do, the new thought she would short circuit became a genuine fear from the powerful climax.

As Foxy climaxed, her walls did too as her entire vaginal canal tensed up like anaconda, Edward's own climax gave way suddenly as his final push in shoved so deeply in her constricting sex organ shot out any attempt to last long, the male shooting his sperm inside her as he too tensed up from the feeling.

"Edward...EDWARD, please help me! I don't know what's going on, please make it stop!" She pleaded, her scares did not fall on deaf ears as Edward, despite his situation, understood what she was going through as he quickly pulled himself out from her and immediately pulled his arms around her head, hugging her sweetly as he whispered encouraging words to the female.

"It's okay, Foxy, it's okay. I'm here, don't worry." He spoke softly to her, getting in close to her ear as he continued to calm her. "There's nothing wrong with you, just relax and let it pass. I promise, you're doing fine." His words did not get lost in Foxy panic as she surely let it pass, despite the trembles that still reverberated in her body she let her body go lax, her tense fingers no longer clinged to the bed as she waited for her body to stop.

It was only a few mere seconds later did her body stop climaxing, relief now warmed her as now a soft tingling massaged her, like she was being wrapped all over with velvet, petted by the very man that made her feel like this.

Edward; he no longer was whispering calming words to her, but he still had a look of worry in his eyes, his fingers tracing themselves over her cheeks affectionately. "Mmmm." The vixen purred as she rubbed her soft, near-squishy nose on his, taking delight at seeing him stare at her reverently, feeling him cup his hands over her face like fine china in his hand.

"I take it you're better now?" Her small nod confirmed that as the two continued to stare at one another longingly. She let out a soft laugh as she hugged him back, rubbing them up the sides of his torso as he reached out to hold her hand softly.

Only the noise of her tail twitching broke the silence that lasted few a seconds until Edward spoke up first.

"Did you enjoy that, Foxy? Even the ending, as it was?"

"You told me it was normal, for it to feel like that?"

"For being your first climax, I guess it can be shocking, especially since you are a machine, so it should be expected it would turn out at least a little differently for you. Did you hate it, at all?"

Her shake answered first. "It wasn't _bad_ it was...odd. I don't know, I think it reminded my of all the times I was electrocuted before, so I guess I just reacted on instinct. But it wasn't unpleasant at all just...new. I've never come close to feeling anything like it, not just the end but, everything from start to finish. I've never kissed anyone, I've never hold anyone like I've done before, I've never felt anything sexual go anywhere near my...private area."

"But I wish I had, so long as it was with you. I love you Edward, before and now, because you make me feel more human than I thought I could be, made me feel like a sexual object someone desires. I loved every second of it, the sensations of our bodies being connected, the way you felt all around me like you wanted me and just me, the fact you pulled yourself out me just to come over and calm me down when I _climaxed_...the end of it I still loved, because right after you got me to stop panicking and allowed me to get past the shock of it and feel just how special it was. My body had never felt so relieved, like every artificial nerve that was tense all relaxed at once. If that is what sex-if that is what making love is like, I would gladly do it again, over and over so long as it's with you."

She pulled her head down to her, resting him on her shoulder as she nuzzled him cheek-to-cheek. "Don't ever make me lose you, I could not handle a world without you in it." Ed chuckled as he settled into the hug, wrapping his protective arms around her frame as he relaxed in her grip.

This hug lasted barely a minute before Foxy's eyes blinked as a new light shown onto them. From her position, she could see warm and orange light slowly radiate into the room, behind her a window let the rays through, as Foxy could only stare at is being presented to her.

"Edward, what's that?" She asked as the human looked up from his position to see the sight of the sun slowly peak up from the hills. He only realized now how late it was, and with all that happened he never got round to closing the curtains. It was already morning now, and he already started to feel the tug of sleeplessness call to him.

But he would not answer, as a single thought occurred to the male before he could even want to take a shot under the covers.

"Foxy, would you like to see the sunrise with me?"

As the animatronic took her first steps into his back garden, she marveled at the sight before her: it was no masterpiece of a backyard, Edward was certainly no gardener, but he never let it go too wild. She giggled at the ticklish way the grass rubbed over her little toes, how the morning dew dampened her shell, even with how green the expanse of the yard was, all seemed so amazing to just be there.

But of course, the most amazing thing about it all was the light of the sun slowly appearing over the fence, the light warmed her entire body as the orange and yellow colour almost begged for her to just reach out and hug it, to just feel the warmth permeate through her-

"Foxy; come sit down." The human called to her as she looked behind him. No longer naked, he came out wearing a large navy robe over himself. He was sat on a simple wooden bench, patting to the side as he urged her over. She obliged, taking a sit right beside so she was facing the sunrise. Edward draped a warm arm around her, pulling her close to his body but saying nothing as the two watched with absolute silence.

She used to fear the sun a little; a giant ball of flame that brightens the whole world, a world she never thought she'd ever see. She thought it would mean her end, if she ever saw the star, as she was forced out in broken pieces. What other reason would she have having to be outside? Not as if any others would show her kindness.

Now she thinks the sun isn't so bad after all.

**Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
